La médium de la meute
by Erza Robin
Summary: Le jour de son 10ème anniversaire, Juliet avait retrouvé sa mère, morte, dans la baignoire. Elle avait cru que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait en voyant celui qu'elle aime tomber. Se passe entre la saison 3A et la saison 3B
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Elle était fatiguée. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle avait l'impression d'avoir des boulets de prisonniers aux chevilles. C'était comme si son corps s'était soudainement retrouvé chargé, sans raison. Elle entendait quelqu'un qui murmurait son prénom, mais ça semblait tellement loin.

« Juliet, Juliet réveilles toi… »

Elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle s'y sentait bien. C'était calme, et il faisait chaud, alors qu'à Beacon Hills, il faisait trop froid, comme si le chagrin avait enveloppé la ville d'un manteau glacé.

Juliet sentit des mains appuyer contre sa poitrine, lui compressant les côtes. La jeune fille avait envie de protester, de dire à celui qui la tripoté presque de la laisser dormir en paix. Elle en avait tellement envie.

« Juliet, reste avec moi ! » criait presque la voix.

Non, elle n'avait pas envie de rester. Alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans une baignoire d'eau chaude, le froid revint d'un seul coup, la percutant de plein fouet, la faisant tousser. Juliet se redressa rapidement, cherchant sa respiration, ses cheveux et ses vêtements mouillés lui collant à la peau. La jeune fille chercha des yeux un repère, un moyen de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là, mais rien à faire. Ses yeux tombèrent néanmoins sur son sauveur. Isaac Lahey. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir et il l'a regardé avec des yeux paniqués.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je suis toute mouillée ? questionna la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle, complètement déboussolée.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là !

- Ok, d'abord calmes toi. On t'a retrouvé dans l'eau, entrain de flotter. Inconsciente, lui expliqua Isaac.

- On ?

- Scott McCall et moi. »

Juliet regarda Scott et eut comme un flash back. Elle le voyait, son visage déformé pas une grimace étrange, des poils lui poussant sur les joues et ses yeux si rouges. La jeune fille sursauta et la peau du haut de main rencontra la peau humide du bras d'Isaac, et une nouvelle image l'a saisit. Isaac, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, la grimace et les poils déformant son visage, et ses yeux couleur miel. Juliet se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Isaac en se relevant, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et les deux garçons, en s'enveloppant dans ses bras.

« Jules, ça va ? s'inquiéta Isaac.

- Oui, oui, balbutia-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fais pour arriver ici. Je n'ai aucun souvenir.

- Une ambulance arrive, intervint Scott en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là ? demanda Juliet, suspicieuse, tout en grelottant.

- On se baladait, répondit Isaac, trop rapidement, prouvant qu'il mentait.

- Uniquement tout les deux ?

- J'avais besoin de discuter, rétorqua Isaac, flairant l'embrouille.

- Avec lui ?

- Oui, c'est mon ami.

- Et moi ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, se vexa-t-elle en claquant des dents.

- Tu es une fille.

- Merci de le remarquer.

- J'avais besoin de discuter avec un mec. Et tu étais introuvable. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. »

Ils n'eurent pas la possibilité de discuter plus longtemps car l'ambulance débarqua.

Un ambulancier sauta presque sur la jeune fille et l'emmitoufla dans une couverture et une serviette. Un autre posa délicatement le tout sur les épaules d'Isaac et se dirigea vers Juliet dans le but de l'ausculter.

Prenant en compte sa perte de mémoire et l'absence de coup à la tête, l'ambulancier qui avait examiné la jeune fille préféra l'emmener à l'hôpital, malgré les protestations de Juliet, pour lui faire passer des examens complémentaires.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, Juliet avait une furieuse envie de fuir en courant, sa phobie des hôpitaux reprenant le dessus. Mais une femme avec des cheveux noirs et bouclés et un visage rassurant, qu'elle avait déjà aperçu au lycée, et qu'elle identifia comme la mère de Scott, vint vers elle.

« Bonjour Juliet, je suis Melissa McCall (Juliet hocha la tête). Scott m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Je vais te conduire dans une chambre individuelle pour que tu sois tranquille et je vais te faire passer les examens. Tout va bien se passer. »

Melissa McCall avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la voix quand elle parlait, rendant la jeune fille beaucoup moins nerveuse.

Une heure après avoir été installée dans la chambre et après avoir passée tous les tests, Juliet écoutait madame McCall lui expliquer les résultats.

« D'après les radios et les scanners, tu n'as reçu aucun coup à la tête qui expliquerait ton amnésie. A part quelques petites blessures qui guériront vite et le passage d'eau dans tes poumons, tu n'as rien. Mais étant donné ta perte de mémoire, le médecin préfèrerait que tu restes en observation cette nuit.

Mais ma grand-mère ?!

- Isaac s'est chargé d'aller la prévenir et la rassurer. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

- Et à votre avis, à quoi est dû l'amnésie ?

- De mon point de vue, et je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas médecin mais comme ça s'est déjà vu, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, je pense que ce que tu as subi a été un tel choc que ton cerveau a effacé ce qui s'est passé, pour te protéger.

- Alors, quelqu'un aurait essayé de me noyer ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais les blessures superficielles que tu as montrent que tu t'es battue, ou tout du moins, défendue. Tu as un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre inférieur fendue et des bleus et des coupures un peu partout. Ça laisse penser que tu as été agressé, tu t'es défendue, on t'a fais un point de pression sur la gorge, au vue de la marque dessus, et tu t'es évanouie. Puis on a essayé vraisemblablement de te noyer.

- Mais pourquoi on aurait voulu me faire ça. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal à personne !

- Je sais, malheureusement, il y a des gens qui se croient tout permis et qui se font juge, jury et bourreau. C'est pour ça qu'on a la police. Pour arrêter ce genre de personne. J'ai prévenu le Sheriff Stilinski. Il viendra surement te poser quelques questions demain et il faudra que tu essayes de lui répondre le plus clairement possible.

- Ok. Merci beaucoup madame McCall.

- Aucun problème. »

Melissa McCall sortit de sa chambre et Juliet se laissa aller contre les oreillers, pour finir par s'endormir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

* * *

Juliet se réveilla en sursaut, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme effrénée de sa respiration, ses cheveux humides de transpiration lui collant au front et à la nuque. La jeune femme regarda son réveil, vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de se lever, et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et se précipita dans la salle de bain où le chauffage s'allumait automatiquement à cinq heures et demi, pour échapper à l'air froid. Juliet retira son pyjama trempé pour se glisser dans la douche, sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Ce rêve. Ça faisait des jours, ou plutôt des nuits, qu'elle le faisait. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital il y a quinze jours. Elle voyait toujours cet homme, pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, seulement cinq ou six ans de plus, la même déformation et les mêmes poils qu'elle avait vu dans ses flashs back sur Isaac et Scott McCall, mais il avait les yeux bleus. Pas bleus comme le ciel ou autre, mais plutôt bleu électrique, le genre de bleu que l'on ne peut pas oublier. Elle le voyait rugir (Juliet ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le grognement qu'il poussait), se jeter sur quelqu'un qui était caché dans l'ombre, puis un coup de feu. Un coup de feu si puissant qu'il couvrait le hurlement qu'elle poussait et qu'il l'a réveillait dans tous ses états. Juliet était incapable de l'expliquer mais elle n'était pas terrifiée par le visage si étrange de l'homme. C'était comme si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était cette autre personne qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle avait peur pour l'homme-bête aussi. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme était bien plus fort que tous ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Et elle ne savait même pas son nom.

Une fois douchée et habillée, Juliet descendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva sa grand-mère entrain de préparer le petit déjeuné.

- « Bonjour ma grande », la salua-t-elle sans se retourner.

Juliet avait toujours été impressionnée par la capacité de sa grand-mère à ne jamais être surprise, comme si elle savait toujours à l'avance ce qui allait se passer.

- « Bonjour Grand-mère. Bien dormie ?

- Oui. Mais au vue de ta mine de papier mâché et de ces cernes qui commencent à te manger tout le visage, je n'ai pas besoin de te retourner la question.

- Ça va Grand-mère. Rien de bien grave.

- Tu as toujours très mal menti Jules. Mais on va dire que je ne t'ai pas entendue. Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?

- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien Grand-mère. Ce sont juste des cauchemars. Ils ne sont pas réels. Je vais mal dormir pendant plusieurs jours et après, tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Si tu le dis. Je n'en serais quand même pas si persuadée à ta place ma chérie. Certains cauchemars s'accrochent comme des sangsues. Tu devrais aller voir le docteur Deaton.

- Le docteur Deaton ? Le vétérinaire ? Sérieusement Grand-mère, si je devais aller voir un médecin, j'irais voir madame McCall. Et tu délires Grand-mère. Un cauchemar n'a jamais fais de mal à personne.

- Tu as probablement raison. Je commence à me faire vieille.

- Mais non. Tu dis des bêtises, tu es toujours aussi belle et aussi jeune qu'au premier jour.

- C'est dans ces moments là que tu mens outrageusement mal jeune fille. »

Juliet rit et elle vit les yeux de Evelyne Clark s'illuminer.

Evelyne Clark était la grand-mère maternelle de Juliet. La vieille femme l'avait élevé depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Elle était venue habiter ici après le suicide de la mère de la jeune fille, Neyla Clark. Le père de Juliet n'avait jamais fais partie de sa vie, comme s'il n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Neyla avait été retrouvé dans sa baignoire, les veines tranchées, l'eau du bain s'étant teintée de rouge, par sa fille qui rentrait de l'école.

Evelyne avait déménagé de Chicago quand elle avait récupéré la garde de sa petite fille, qui s'était murée dans le silence le plus profond, n'acceptant de parler qu'à Isaac. Quand Juliet était sortie de son mutisme, elle avait demandé à sa grand-mère pourquoi c'était elle qui avait déménagé et pas l'inverse. Ce à quoi Evelyne Clark avait répondu :

- « Tu viens de perdre ta mère ma puce. La personne la plus importante de ton univers jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toute ta vie va être changée à partir de maintenant. Les gens ne se comporteront plus jamais comme avant avec toi. Ça va faire beaucoup de changement pour une petite fille. Si en plus je t'avais fais changer de ville, de maison et d'école, ça n'aurait pas été très gentille de ma part. »

Et elle n'avait plus bougé de la maison de sa fille.

Juliet attrapa un croissant, remplit son thermos portable de café, se saisit de son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand sa grand-mère l'appela :

- « Jules attends une minute s'il te plait. »

La jeune fille obéit, attendant qu'Evelyne la rejoigne. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains et quand elle s'approcha, Juliet fronça les sourcils.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un cadeau pour toi. Je sais que ton cadeau d'anniversaire ne t'a pas vraiment plus et qu'il n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur pour tes dix huit ans, alors je veux tu acceptes ça.

- Non, Grand-mère. Je t'ai déjà dis que les cadeaux n'avaient pas d'importance.

- Pour moi ça en a. Je ne t'ai donné que de l'argent pour te faire ce fichu tatouage, que tu es allée faire avec Isaac. Et j'ai retrouvé ça dans les affaires de ta mère et il doit te revenir. Tiens. »

En apprenant que l'objet avait appartenu à sa mère, Juliet arrêta de protesta et regarda les mains de la femme qui l'avait élevé. Evelyne écarta légèrement les doigts, laissant un pendentif en forme de rose plate se balancer au bout d'une chaine. Une rose ressemblant étrangement à la rose qu'elle avait vue dans un rêve plusieurs mois plus tôt et qu'elle s'était fait tatouer sur le haut de la cuisse.

- « J'ai offert ce médaillon à ta mère pour ses dix huit ans et la mienne me l'a offert avant cela, et elle le tenait de sa mère. Ce pendentif se transmet de mère en fille depuis des générations dans notre famille. Ta mère n'étant plus là pour te l'offrir, c'est moi qui le fait. »

Juliet se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de la vielle dame pour que sa grand-mère passe le chaine autour de son cou. La chaine étant grande, le médaillon allant se poser sur son débardeur, juste sous ses seins. Juliet prit le pendeloque dans sa main et l'observa, fascinée par les détails.

- « C'est magnifique Grand-mère, merci.

- Bien. Maintenant file à l'école avant d'être en retard.

- Oui chef. »

Juliet sortit de la maison en courant et se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand elle aperçut Isaac appuyé contre sa voiture. Il regardait ses pieds, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son tee-shirt en col en V le moulant, démontrant qu'il avait pris des muscles dernièrement.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle en contournant la voiture pour se mettre du côté conducteur.

- Bonjour Jules.

- Ouais, bonjour. Alors, tu fais quoi ici ?

- Je suis venu voir comment tu vas.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu peux m'emmener au lycée ?

- Ton copain Scott ne peut pas le faire ? cracha-t-elle en montant dans la voiture.

- Mais, c'est que tu es jalouse, ma parole, ricana Isaac en montant à côté d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas dis oui pour t'emmener au lycée je te signale.

- Tu vas au lycée dans tous les cas. Que je sois dans la voiture avec toi ou non, ça ne change rien.

- Tu es vraiment insupportable, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu as dû me le dire un jour. »

Juliet souffla bruyamment par le nez et démarra la voiture pour prendre la route du lycée.

Arrivés là-bas, Isaac se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui dit :

- « Tu m'en veux ? D'être ami avec Scott McCall ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu fais se que tu veux.

- Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie.

- Alors rassures moi, si tu sortais avec Allison Argent, tu me le dirais ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, y'a une rumeur qui court comme quoi tu sortirais avec elle.

- Non, je ne sors pas avec elle ! Elle est toujours amoureuse de Scott et inversement. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes, je n'ai pas besoin, en plus de ça, de me mettre des gens à dos.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Rien, c'est juste une façon de parler. »

Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture et se dépêcha de l'imiter. Elle verrouilla la voiture et courut derrière lui pour ne pas se faire distancer. Mais c'est qu'il fuyait la conversation le garçon !

- « Isaac, attends ! »

La jeune femme lui attrapa le poignet par-dessus son tee-shirt à manches longues et le força à se tourner vers elle.

- « Si tu avais des problèmes, tu m'en parlerais hein ?

- Evidemment.

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me parles plus. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que tu mets de la distance entre nous. Si tu veux plus me parler, je peux le comprendre tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste, que c'est le bordel dans ma vie en ce moment et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois mêlée à ça.

- Et si moi, j'en ai envie.

- Tu n'en as pas envie, je te le garanti.

- Juste promets moi que tu n'hésiteras pas à venir me voir si tu as un problème. N'importe lequel.

- Promis. »

Isaac se dégagea de sa poigne et l'attira vers lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Juliet se glissa entre ses bras, passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Alors qu'elle sentait le regard des gens sur eux, la jeune fille voulut détendre l'atmosphère :

- « T'as fais de la musculation toi nan ? T'es tout musclé.

- Ouais, j'ai fais du sport dernièrement. »

Alors qu'il lui posait un baiser sur le front, Juliet fut assailli par une image. Isaac se jetant sur une créature énorme et il se faisait soulever du sol pour être jeté un peu plus loin. La jeune fille frissonna et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. Elle se frictionna les bras, comme si elle avait froid et Isaac fronça les sourcils.

- « Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ce n'est rien. Faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard. »

La jeune fille courut presque jusqu'à l'intérieur du lycée et se précipita dans les toilettes des filles. Elle s'agrippa au rebord d'un lavabo et regarda son reflet dans le visage, son cœur martelant contre sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait un moyen de sortir. Ses cheveux auburn étaient complètement en bataille, lui retombant sur le visage comme s'ils étaient de simples fils. Ils lui retombaient dans le dos, des petits cheveux se soulevant malgré l'absence de courant d'air. Des cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux verts, lui creusant le dessous des yeux. Sa peau était terne et humide de transpiration. Elle faisait une crise de panique. Son sac tomba lourdement sur le sol et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

- « Hey ça va ? » demanda une fille qui apparut dans le miroir derrière elle.

Juliet la reconnut. C'était Lydia Martin, la copine d'Allison Argent.

- « Oui, ça va », murmura Juliet.

Lydia s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, comme pour prendre sa température et une image s'imposa dans l'esprit de Juliet quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Des cadavres. Tellement de cadavres que l'odeur de la mort était présente comme si Juliet avait vu la scène de ses propres yeux. Juliet se jeta en arrière pour échapper au contact et cria :

- « Ne me touche pas !

- Quoi ?

- Ne me touche pas ! Faut pas me toucher ! »

Alors qu'elle continuait de répéter qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher, Isaac apparut comme par enchantement dans les toilettes pour filles (c'est du joli ça) et s'agenouilla face à elle :

- « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? demanda-t-il à Lydia.

- J'ai rien fais ! Elle avait l'air mal, j'ai juste posé ma main sur son front pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre et je venais à peine de la toucher qu'elle s'est jetée en arrière comme si je l'avais brûlé en criant qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher.

- Jules ? dit Isaac en tendant sa main vers elle.

- Non, chuchota Juliet en essayant d'échapper au contact. Ne me touche pas. Par pitié ne me touche plus. Je ne veux plus voir les images. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

- Quelles images Jules ? demanda Isaac tout doucement.

- Les cauchemars. J'ai si peur des cauchemars. Je t'en supplie Isaac aide-moi. Empêches les de venir.

- Ça va aller. »

Alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être submergée par toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient, l'infirmière entra dans son champ de vision et lui planta une aiguille dans le bras. L'instant d'après, elle sombrait.

Quand Juliet reprit connaissance, des taches noires et jaunes parsemaient sa vision. Elle avait le vertige et la nausée, et sa tête tournait. Quelqu'un était penché au dessus d'elle mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment qui s'était, elle voyait complètement flou.

- « Juliet ? Juliet, tu m'entends ? »

La jeune fille se contenta de gémir et de répondre d'une petite voix :

- « Ma tête…

- Ce sont les calmants que t'as administrés l'infirmière du lycée. Tu étais entrain de faire une crise d'hystérie. »

Quand sa vision se stabilisa, Juliet reconnue Melissa McCall. L'infirmière avança sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille mais elle essaya de l'éviter en se tortillant dans le lit.

- « Non, ne me touchez pas, gémit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va rien se passer, la rassura madame McCall en posant sa paume contre le front moite de la jeune fille. Raconte moi ce qui t'as mis dans cet état.

- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle.

- Je te promets que non. Raconte moi. Ça restera entre nous.

- Vous me le promettez ?

- Oui.

- Je fais ce cauchemar. Depuis la noyade. Toutes les nuits, je vois cet homme si étrange. Je le vois mourir.

- En quoi est-il étrange ?

- On dirait un être mi-homme mi- bête. Il se jette sur quelqu'un, qui se cache dans l'ombre, et cette ombre lui tire dessus. Et je me réveille en sueur et complètement paniquée. Cet homme-bête. J'ai l'impression que je suis liée à lui. Ce que je ressens dans ce rêve, c'est si puissant, si fort que ça m'étouffe. Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux.

- A quoi ressemble cet homme ?

- Il est beau. Et grand. Très musclé. Et des yeux bleus. Trop bleus. Il semble si puissant.

- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

- Non, jamais.

- Et ces images dont tu parlais ? Qu'est ce qu'elles étaient ?

- Isaac, Scott, comme l'homme. Des créatures mi- bêtes mi-hommes. Et Lydia. Tellement de cadavres que l'odeur me parvenait. Je ne veux plus voir ces images. Elles me font peur.

- Ça va aller.

- Vous me croyez dingue hein ?

- Non. Pas du tout.

- Vous n'allez pas le dire aux médecins ?

- Non. Officiellement, tu as fais une crise d'asthme qui a conduit à une crise de panique.

- Lydia et Isaac m'ont entendu divaguer.

- Lydia a eu sa période de divagation elle aussi. Et Isaac est ton ami. Il ne dira rien pour te protéger.

- Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

- Oui. Si tu te sens de marcher jusqu'au parking, Isaac t'attend avec ta voiture. Il va te ramener chez toi. Tu devrais parler avec ta grand-mère. Peut-être qu'elle pourra t'aider.

- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

- Elle a été prévenue de ton malaise. J'ai dû user de tous mes talents de persuasion pour la convaincre de rester à la maison et que tu lui expliqueras tout.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien Juliet. Et si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésites surtout pas à venir me demander.

- J'y penserais merci. »

Juliet se leva doucement et posa ses pieds encore chaussés de ses bottes sur le sol. Elle se leva tout aussi doucement et se mit à marcher vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte de la chambre, la jeune fille se tourna une dernière fois vers Melissa McCall. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la femme l'a devança :

- « Je ne dirais rien à personne. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et parcourut les couloirs en rasant les murs jusqu'à se retrouver sur le parking où l'attendait Isaac et sa voiture. Quand il l'a vit, le jeune homme voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

- « Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Complètement idiote. Et un peu folle aussi.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Juliet ?

- Rien Isaac. Ce n'est rien.

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à promettre que je te raconterai tous mes problèmes si tu ne fais pas pareil. Et vu la crise que tu as fait tout à l'heure, tu as un problème. C'est quoi ? Parle moi Jules.

- Parce que tu m'as parlé ? Non, tu as préféré parler avec Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski et tout les autres, sauf à moi. Quand je t'ai touché après que tu m'ais sorti de l'eau, je t'ai vu. Tu ressemblais à un animal. Ton visage était déformé, tes yeux étaient jaunes et tu avais des poils partout sur le visage. Alors, une explication.

- Tu as halluciné.

- Evidemment. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça. Tu m'aurais pris pour une folle.

- Tu venais de te noyer Jules. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

- J'étais parfaitement bien. J'ai eu une autre vision de toi en animal quand tu m'as embrassé le front. Et à ce que je sache, je n'étais pas entrain de me noyer à ce moment là.

- Jules…

- Tu sais quoi ? Continue à ne plus rien me dire. Ça m'arrange. Donne moi mes clés.

- Tu ne dois pas conduire.

- Rien à foutre. Mes clés. Tout de suite. »

Isaac lui rendit ses clés et Juliet monta dans sa voiture. Elle mit le moteur en marche et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle rentra chez elle et entra dans la maison et en donnant un grand coup dans la porte. Sa grand-mère sortit du salon, les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- « Juliet, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?

- Tous ces cauchemars Grand-mère ! Ces images quand je touche les gens. Quand je touche Isaac ! Grand-mère, je ne comprends plus rien ! Je suis entrain de devenir folle !

- Non, tu n'es pas folle. Je savais que je devrais t'en parler un jour, mais je ne savais pas que ce jour viendrait si tôt.

- De quoi tu parles Grand-mère ? Je ne comprends rien ! De quoi tu veux me parler ?

- C'est quelque chose de compliqué à expliquer. J'ai toujours vécu avec, je suis incapable de t'expliquer concrètement.

- Alors qui peut m'expliquer ?

- Deaton.

- Le vétérinaire ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple vétérinaire.

- Je veux aller le voir.

- Vas y. Puis reviens. Nous parlerons. »

Evelyne Clark semblait avoir prit dix ans d'un seul coup.

Juliet ressortit de la maison comme elle y était rentrée et prit la direction de la clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills.

Quand elle entra dans le cabinet, elle trouva le vétérinaire derrière le comptoir et Scott juste derrière lui, un chiot dans les bras. Le vétérinaire la fixa et se tourna légèrement vers Scott.

- « Tu peux nous laisser ? Je dois parler avec Juliet. »

Scott hocha simplement la tête et entra dans la pièce où les chiens étaient gardés le temps que leurs propriétaires viennent les chercher.

- « Suis moi. »

La jeune fille suivit le médecin dans son cabinet d'auscultation et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- « Je me demandais quand ta grand-mère t'enverrait à moi.

- Vous saviez que je viendrais.

- Oui. Il fallait que quelqu'un t'explique. Ta grand-mère m'avait envoyé ta mère. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'elle voyait et ressentait.

- Ma mère aussi voyait ces images. Elle se réveillait souvent en hurlant la nuit. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est suicidée ?

- Probablement.

- Qu'est ce que je suis ?

- Une médium. Une voyante. Ce que tu veux.

- Je fais des rêves prémonitoires ?

- Oui.

- Cet homme que je vois mourir dans mes cauchemars, ça veut dire qu'il va vraiment mourir ?

- Oui.

- Je peux empêcher ça ?

- Oui. Je crois.

- Je n'ai pas vu ma mère mourir. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ta mère était une médium très puissante. Bien plus puissante que ta grand-mère, mais moins que toi. Elle avait développé la faculté de se cacher aux visions de sa mère. Elle a très bien pût se cacher de toi.

- Elle aurait pût… ne pas s'être suicidé ?

- Tu veux dire, être assassinée ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Les images que j'ai vues. Quand j'ai touché Isaac et Lydia. Quand j'ai vu Scott McCall quand on m'a sorti de la rivière. Ils ont quelque chose de différents des autres. Ils sont plus qu'humains. Ils sont en partie animal. Pourquoi quelqu'un n'aurait pas voulu tuer ma mère. Il voulait peut être éviter qu'elle parle, si elle a vu la même chose que moi.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ? Vous savez quelque chose ?

- Ça se pourrait.

- Dites le moi. S'il vous plait.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Dites lui. »

Juliet se tourna vers la porte qui s'était ouverte sans qu'elle ne l'entende et vit Scott, qui tenait toujours le chiot dans ses bras.

- « Dites le lui Doc. Je me porte garant d'elle. Et je suis sur qu'elle ne dira rien. Ma mère m'a décris l'homme qu'elle voit dans ses rêves. C'est Derek. Elle voit Derek mourir toutes les nuits.

- Elle m'avait promis de ne rien dire à personne.

- Je ne le répéterai pas, tu peux en être sur. Dites lui Doc.

- Beacon Hills est une ville qui abrite des créatures diverses, qui peuvent s'avérer dangereuse, commença Deaton. Des loups garous tout particulièrement.

- Alors. Les hommes-bêtes que je vois dans mes visions et dans mes cauchemars, se sont des loups garous ?

- Oui.

- Isaac, Scott et ce Derek sont des loups garous ?

- Oui. Comme Cora aussi, la sœur de Derek, et les deux jumeaux, expliqua Scott. Lydia est une banshee.

- D'où les cadavres que j'ai vu quand je l'ai touché.

- Oui. Stiles est un humain ordinaire, il est juste embarqué là dedans parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Et Allison est l'héritière d'une longue famille de chasseurs de loups garous.

- Sérieux ? Ta copine ?

- Oui.

- On se croirait dans une vieille série.

- Il y a quelques années, avant que la famille Hale ne brûle dans l'incendie qui a ravagé leur maison, l'Alpha de la famille, Talia, la mère de Derek venait me demander conseils quand elle était dans l'ignorance. J'étais son conseiller. Et ta mère, qui était sa meilleure amie, était sa médium. Elle l'a prévenait quand un danger menacer la meute. Comme l'arrivée massive de chasseurs en ville.

- Et ma grand-mère ?

- Elle était la conseillère de la mère de Talia. La famille Clark et la famille Hale ont toujours été liées, d'une manière que se soit. Et aujourd'hui le schéma se répète. Derek n'est plus un Alpha mais Scott oui.

- Les yeux. Rouges.

- Oui. Tu es la médium de la meute de Scott, dont Derek fait partie. En quelque sorte. Je conseille Scott même si Stiles pourra bientôt prendre ma place. Tout les trois, vous êtes liés, que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Et Isaac ? demanda Juliet.

- Isaac est ton protecteur. Chaque médium se lie d'amitié avec un loup-garou qui va s'auto proclamer protecteur.

- Isaac n'a pas toujours été un loup-garou.

- Cela signifie qu'il était destiné à devenir un loup-garou. Son destin était de te protéger.

- Et Derek ? Si c'est lui que je vois dans mes cauchemars, cela veut dire qu'il va mourir. Il faut le prévenir.

- Il est injoignable. J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois et je lui ai envoyé des tonnes de texto, il ne répond pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il m'envoie au moins un message pour me dire de lui foutre la paix si je l'emmerde. Mais là c'est silence radio.

- Tu peux le retrouver Juliet, murmura Deaton.

- Quoi ? Non. Je ne le connais pas.

- Tu es liée à lui. Tu rêves de lui alors que tu ne le connais pas. Les visions des médiums ne concernent que leurs proches. Si tu as vu Derek, c'est qu'il y a un lien entre vous. Un lien que tu ne peux pas ignorer Jules.

- Comment je fais ? Je sais que je suis médium depuis à peine cinq minutes !

- Toutes tes visions concernent des personnes qui comptent pour toi.

- Je t'ai dis que tu étais bien plus puissante que ta mère et encore plus que ta grand-mère. Tu y arriveras.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Il nous faut un objet qui appartient ou qui a appartenu à Derek.

- J'ai son vieux portable dans mon sac. Il l'a laissé dans l'entrepôt, dit Scott.

- Donne le à Juliet. »

Scott alla chercher le téléphone, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Juliet regarda l'objet comme s'il était empoisonné et dit à Deaton :

- « Je ne voulais plus voir les images. Si je suis venue ici, c'est parce que ma grand-mère m'a dis que vous m'expliqueriez. Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider à m'en débarrasser, pas à me convaincre de les utiliser.

- Tu ne peux pas renier tes pouvoirs, ils font parties de toi. Et tu l'as dis à la mère de Scott. Tu ressens des choses pour Derek. Tu es liée à lui. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit.

- Je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais.

- Si tu savais parfaitement.

- Je ne veux pas être mêlée à vos histoires de sciences fictions ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que ma vie redevienne comme avant.

- Ta vie n'a changé en rien. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, tu connais la vérité. Et tu as peur.

- Evidemment que j'ai peur ! Vous n'auriez pas peur vous si vous appreniez que vous possédez le pouvoir de voir l'avenir dans vos rêves et que vous êtes lié à quelqu'un ? Et d'ailleurs, en quoi il consiste mon lien avec Derek hein ?

- C'est à toi de le découvrir.

- Je ne veux rien découvrir du tout, vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne veux pas être une médium, je veux être une fille normale !

- Comme moi, je ne voulais pas être un loup-garou, intervint Scott. S'il te plait Juliet. Juste, aides moi à retrouver Derek, et si jamais tu ne veux plus rien à faire avec nous, je te laisserai tranquille. Je te le promets.

- Ta mère m'avait promis qu'elle ne répéterait pas ce que je voyais dans mes cauchemars et pourtant, elle t'a prévenu.

- Elle a reconnu Derek dans la description que tu lui as donnée. Elle pensait qu'il était plus sage de me prévenir.

- Tu me promets que si je t'aide, tu me laisseras tranquille ?

- Oui. Personne d'autre que moi ne saura.

- Pas même Isaac ?

- Pas même Isaac.

- Donne moi ce fichu portable. »

Scott sourit et tendit le portable vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et tendit la main à son tour. Le loup garou posa le téléphone dans sa paume et à peine l'appareil posait contre sa peau, Juliet fut assaillie par les visions.

Derek avec une autre femme, Derek transformant Isaac, Derek embrassa Erika, Derek tatouant Scott, Derek chuta dans le vide, Derek se battant contre un autre loup-garou, immense et monstrueux. Derek quittant la ville avec une fille de l'âge de Juliet. Puis plus rien.

Juliet revint à la réalité, secouait par des frissons. Elle posa fébrilement le téléphone sur la table d'auscultation et regarda Scott.

- « La dernière chose que j'ai vu, c'est Derek quittant la ville avec une fille de notre âge. Brune.

- Cora, sa petite sœur, l'identifia Scott. Tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?

- Non. Après plus rien. Il a peut être égaré son téléphone et il ne plus te joindre. Je ne pense pas qu'il le lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

- J'espère. Merci Juliet.

- De rien. Je vais y aller.

- Reviens si tu as la moindre question », lui dit Deaton alors qu'elle sortait du cabinet.

Juliet ne répondit pas, se contentant de sortir et de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les deux personnes dans le bâtiment. C'est en montant dans sa voiture que la jeune fille se rendit compte que, ces derniers temps, elle passait sa vie à mettre de la distance entre elle et les gens.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

Juliet était dans sa voiture, garée sur le parking du lycée, ses mains crispées sur le volant.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait discuté avec le docteur Deaton et sa grand-mère mais les cauchemars n'étaient pas partis pour autant. Elle avait raconté son étrange histoire à Isaac, ce qui l'avait soulagé, et le jeune homme l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau partager tous ses secrets avec elle. Et la jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle l'était aussi. Mais le souci était que cette nuit, son cauchemar avait changé. Enfin après avoir rêvé de la mort de Derek, Juliet avait réussi à s'endormir et elle avait fais un nouveau rêve. Et, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle avait l'intuition qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à Scott.

Juliet commença à pianoter nerveusement sur son volant, penchée en avant, guettant l'arrivée du jeune Alpha. Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, Scott arriva sur sa moto et la jeune fille sortit de sa voiture comme un diable en boite. Le garçon avait à peine retiré son casque qu'elle lui avait attrapé le coude. Il sursauta, surpris de la voir.

- « Salut, lui dit il hésitant en voyant sa tête. Mal dormi ?

- Comme d'habitude. Il faut que je te parle. C'est très important.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pas ici.

- Où alors ?

- Viens. »

Scott descendit de sa moto et rattrapa la jeune fille en courant. Il la suivit jusque dans la salle d'économie où ils s'assirent, l'un derrière l'autre. Le jeune homme se pencha en avant alors qu'elle se balança sur sa chaise pour pouvoir lui parler sans trop hausser la voix.

- « J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit, commença-t-elle.

- Oui, Derek entrain de mourir.

- Pas seulement.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai fais un autre cauchemar.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Je t'ai vu te battre avec d'autres loups garous. Toi, Isaac et les jumeaux, vous vous battiez. Et ça n'était pas un combat comme ça. C'était particulièrement sanglant.

- Et toi ?

- Comment ça moi ?

- Tu étais présente ?

- Non. Je courais.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je vous ai vu vous battre, y'a eu comme une seconde de flottement et puis je me suis vu entrain de courir. Je m'éloignais de vous. Je crois

- Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

- Aucune idée. Mais je me suis dis que tu aimerais peut être, être prévenu. Au cas où.

- Ouais, c'est toujours bon à savoir. Merci.

- De rien. Visiblement c'est mon boulot.

- Tu ne veux plus être tenue à l'écart ?

- Si. Mais apparemment je n'ai pas le choix. Alors autant que je coopère. »

Ils durent se taire car Stiles, Allison, Lydia et Isaac vinrent s'asseoir autour d'eux. Juliet adressa un sourire crispé à Lydia et se pencha vers elle.

- « Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, l'a rassura Lydia. J'ai connu ça, les moments d'égarements. »

Juliet sourit, et se remit droite sur sa chaise. Isaac la regardait en souriant et elle lui rendit son sourire. Le cours commença et Juliet se demanda où pouvait être Derek. Isaac lui avait dis que l'ancien Alpha avait quitté la ville avec Cora pour quelques temps, pour se remettre de leurs émotions et pour rattraper le temps perdu entre eux. Et ils avaient disparus de la circulation comme par enchantement.

A la fin du cours, Juliet sentit une migraine poindre entre ses deux yeux et la jeune fille se massa les tempes. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour essayer de faire passer la migraine, un flash l'aveugla. Elle voyait sa grand-mère, allonger dans sa cuisine, baignant dans son sang.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux tellement vite que la tête lui tourna, qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et qu'elle tomba de sa chaise. Tout le monde sursauta et Isaac se précipita à côté d'elle et lui attrapa le bras, veillant bien à la tenir là où sa peau était couverte. Le coach s'approcha et regarda la jeune fille par-dessus Isaac et lui dit, légèrement inquiet :

- « Tout va bien Clark ?

- Oui. J'étais mal assise. J'ai juste glissé. C'est rien. »

Elle se releva, aidée par Isaac et crut voir quelqu'un la regarder par la fenêtre de la classe, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle devait juste avoir halluciné.

Une fois la journée de cours terminée, Juliet rentra chez elle à toute allure, voulant absolument vérifier que sa vision n'avait pas eu lieu. Quand elle entra dans la maison comme une folle, elle trouva sa grand-mère dans la cuisine… entrain de faire une tarte aux pommes.

- « Et bien, dit Evelyne en la voyant, tu m'as l'air d'être bien pressée de rentrer toi.

- Grand-mère ! »

Juliet se jeta sur sa grand-mère et la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ? s'inquiéta la vieille femme.

- J'ai eu une vision.

- Oui…

- Je t'ai vu morte, Grand-mère. Dans une mare de sang, dans cette pièce. J'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru que ça avait déjà eu lieu. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te retrouver morte en rentrant.

- Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer ma grande, tu devrais le savoir. Tu dois apprendre à te méfier de certaine vision qui peuvent te tromper et qui ne sont que le reflet de tes propres peurs. Je vais t'apprendre. Tu dois apprendre à poser une sorte de filtre dans ton esprit. Une protection qui te permettra de ne pas être assailli par des visions quand tu touches les gens.

- C'est possible ?

- Evidemment. Sinon tu connaitrais tous les petits secrets de tout le monde. Quand on est enfant, cette protection est là. On l'hérite de notre mère. Mais quand on grandi et que l'on commence à se forger notre propre esprit, la protection s'en va, et les images envahissent notre tête.

- J'ai commencé à avoir les visions après ma noyade. Depuis, elles affluent sans arrêt.

- Le choc qui a forcé ton esprit à te faire oublier cet incident est ce qui a détruit la protection très puissante que ta mère avait placé autour de la partie de ton cerveau qui s'occupe de tes pouvoirs.

- Tu m'aideras Grand-mère ? A protéger mon esprit…

- Tout ce que tu veux Jules.

- Merci. »

Juliet relâcha sa grand-mère et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Alors qu'elle finissait de lire le texte demandait en Economie, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Saisissant l'occasion, Juliet abandonna ses devoirs et descendit les escaliers en courant pour aller ouvrir la porte. Et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Allison Argent.

- « Salut, la salua la brune.

- Salut, répondit Juliet, ne savant pas vraiment sur quel pied danser.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Oui. Entre. »

Juliet s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et lui fit signe de monter. Evelyne Clark apparut à la porte de la cuisine et regarda la nouvelle arrivante avec un air étonné. Sa petite fille haussa les épaules pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'ex petite copine de Scott était venue ici.

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Juliet et cette dernière lui proposa de s'asseoir sur son lit. Allison s'assit et lissa sa jupe sur ses jambes et Juliet tira sa chaise de bureau pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. La jeune fille attendit que la chasseuse se mette à parler. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler, Allison se décida :

- « Je te dérange ?

- Non. J'allais faire une pause dans mes devoirs. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre toi et Isaac.

- Quelle conversation ?

- Sur tes rêves. »

Juliet se tendit et répondit :

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je sais que tu fais des rêves prémonitoires.

- Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi je peux t'aider ?

- Je voulais savoir si… si tu voyais si Scott et moi, on…

- Allait se remettre ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas. Vraiment. Je ne vois pas ce genre de choses.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Des choses terribles. Des morts, des accidents. Mais si jamais je vois quelque chose sur toi et Scott, je te le dirais.

- Merci.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Scott m'a dis pour toi et ta famille.

- Ça doit te paraitre bizarre hein ?

- Un peu. La fille qui vient d'une famille de chasseurs et le loup-garou. Ça fait histoires d'amour de films.

- C'est vrai, rit Allison, mais ça ne se contrôle pas ce genre de chose.

- C'est vrai.

- Et Isaac, comment tu le connais ?

- Je le connais depuis toujours. Sa mère et la mienne étaient amies. Après la mort de sa mère, quand son père a commencé à le battre, il venait se réfugier ici et ma mère le couvrait. Elle n'a jamais apprécié le père d'Isaac et elle a plusieurs fois proposé à Isaac de prévenir la police, mais il a toujours refusé. Depuis la mort de Monsieur Lahey, Isaac vit à mi-temps entre chez Derek là, et ici. Maintenant il va surtout chez Scott mais c'est un peu tendu entre eux en ce moment, alors il vient souvent ici.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont fâchés hein ?

- Je crois. Il y a une rumeur au bahut comme quoi vous sortez ensemble.

- Sérieux ?

- Sérieux. Et si moi j'en ai entendu parler, Scott en aussi entendu parler.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne sors pas avec Isaac.

- Je te crois. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier auprès de moi. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Mais toi et Isaac ?

- Il n'y a rien entre Isaac et moi. On se connait depuis toujours. Je dis toujours que c'est mon frère, et il appelle ma grand-mère, Grand-mère. Ma cousine le considère comme son cousin. Il fait partie de ma famille. Ce n'est rien d'autre.

- Ok. Je vais y aller. C'est sympa d'avoir accepté de discuter avec moi.

- De rien. Tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec Scott. Et éventuellement recoller les morceaux entre vous.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de l'espace.

- Alors c'est à toi d'aller lui parler. Il ne viendra pas de lui-même. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Scott, mais il t'aime beaucoup. Tu comptes énormément pour lui. Si tu lui as demandé de l'espace et du temps, il te laissera tout l'espace et tout le temps que tu voudras.

- C'est donc à moi de faire le premier pas…

- Je crois bien. »

Allison se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Juliet seule.

- « Ah au faite, dit Allison en se tournant vers la médium.

- Quoi ?

- Bienvenue dans la bande. »

Juliet rit et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Allison quitta la maison et rejoignit sa voiture. Maintenant, Juliet était plongée jusqu'au cou dans les histoires surnaturels. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Etant donné que le chapitre 2 et 3 sont court, je les ai publié tous les deux aujourd'hui. **

**BYE**

**Disclaimer**** : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, rien à moi, sauf Juliet, Neyla, la Grand mère de Juliet et la nouvelle meute.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Juliet avait mal à la tête. Lydia n'arrêtait pas de parler et la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et Stiles Stilinski lui lança un sourire narquois. Alors qu'elle allait demander à Lydia de la boucler une bonne fois pour toute quand Scott et Isaac vinrent les rejoindre, Allison, Stiles, Lydia et Juliet.

- « Jules avait raison, dit Scott sans préambule.

- A propos de quoi au juste, demanda Lydia en pinçant les lèvres.

- A propos de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle meute en ville. Les jumeaux les ont repérés. Et ils ne m'ont pas l'air des plus sympathiques, intervint Isaac. J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de venir nous faire une visite de courtoisie. C'est plus que ça.

- Ça pourrait être quoi à votre avis ? demanda Stiles.

- Il faut dire que ce que vous avez fait pour retrouver vos parents, ça devait transformer la ville en un phare incandescent pour les créatures surnaturelles, dit Juliet en feuilletant son livre de maths.

- Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Lydia.

Juliet releva la tête et vit que toutes les personnes autour de la table la fixait :

- « J'ai discuté avec Deaton, figurez vous. Comme personne ne semblait enclin à me parler de se qui s'était passé avant, j'ai bien dût me débrouiller toute seule. Et puis, il m'aide à contrôler mes visions. Sinon je passerai ma vie à faire des crises d'angoisses. Bon, avec un peu de chance, ils sont là parce que ça on peut gérer. On leur demande gentiment de partir et on peut éviter la baston. S'ils sont là pour autre chose, on aura quelques petits soucis.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais savoir ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda Lydia.

- Je suis médium, pas voyante.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? demanda Isaac.

- Tu me déçois Isaac, le foudroyant Juliet.

- Y'a une différence entre médium et voyante, intervint Stiles. Les voyants ne sont généralement que des charlatans qui font semblant de voir des trucs dans des boules de cristal ou en lisant sous disant dans les cartes. Ce qui est uniquement un coup de chance. Alors que les médiums restent dans l'ombre, beaucoup plus discrets. Eux, ils ont de vrais pouvoirs, comme la famille de Juliet. Mais c'est vrai que certains voyants sont des vrais et que certains médiums ne sont pas vrais. Mais voyant, c'est souvent associé aux boules de cristal et tout le tralala. Médium, ça fait plus mystérieux. »

Tout comme Juliet un peu plus tôt, Stiles remarqua que toutes les personnes assises à la table le fixaient :

- « Quoi ? Moi aussi je parle avec Deaton. Et comme personne n'était décidé à me donner des infos sur Juliet, il a bien fallu que je me débrouille tout seul. Donc Juliet ne peut pas regarder dans une boule de cristal pour savoir ce que nous veulent ces psychopathes.

- Mais je peux toujours aller à leur rencontre, proposa-t-elle.

- Hors de question, dit Isaac, catégorique. Tant que l'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent vraiment, je ne te laisse pas aller les rencontrer. Je veux être sur que tu ne risques rien.

- Je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- Peut être. Mais tu n'es pas capable de te protéger contre ce genre de personnes.

- Parce que toi, tu peux me protéger.

- Evidemment. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis ton protecteur. »

Juliet tourna légèrement la tête vers Scott, et les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard significatif.

Deaton les avait prévenus qu'Isaac s'auto proclamerait son protecteur. Ce qui était chose faite à présent.

Juliet savait qu'Isaac ne pourrait pas la surveiller indéfiniment. Comme la nuit, quand il dormait. C'est donc quand elle fut sur que son tout nouveau protecteur fut endormi, Juliet glissa le long de la gouttière en passant par sa fenêtre. Alors qu'elle essayait d'atteindre sa voiture le plus vite possible sans faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait réveiller Isaac, elle eut la peur de sa vie. Quand elle venait de monter dans sa voiture et qu'elle allait mettre le moteur en route, elle aperçut dans son rétroviseur quelqu'un se redresser sur sa banquette arrière. Elle poussa un hurlement mais son passager clandestin lui plaqua une main sur la bouche en parlant contre son oreille :

- « Chut ! Ne hurles pas, tu vas ameuter tout le quartier !

- Allison ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là par tous les Dieux ? Tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Désolée. Tu ferais mieux de démarrer rapidement. Si jamais ton nouveau garde du corps a entendu ton hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur, il ne va pas tarder à rappliquer. Magnes toi. »

Avisant le conseil plus que judicieux de la jeune femme, Juliet obéit et mit le moteur en route pour démarrer et prendre la route. Allison passa par-dessus la boite de vitesse et s'installa sur le siège passager.

- « Alors, où comptes-tu trouver les loups garous ?

- Qu'est ce qui te dis que je pars à la recherche des loups garous ?

- Pour quelle raison partirais-tu en plein milieu de la nuit, en sortant de ta chambre comme une voleuse, sans demander de l'aide à Isaac, si ce n'est pas pour aller rejoindre les loups garous ? Tu as toi-même soulevé l'idée d'aller le voir. Je me suis dis que tu suivrais ta première idée, malgré le fait qu'Isaac est refusé d'emblait cette possibilité.

- Et toi, tu es d'accord avec mon idée ?

- Non. Je suis du même avis qu'Isaac. Mais comme tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que sont capables les loups garous quand ils décident de s'y mettre à fond, alors que moi si, je me suis dis que c'était peut-être mieux que je t'accompagne. Ça sera moi ton garde du corps le temps de la soirée.

- La question du jour c'est, où sont cachés les loups garous ?

- Dans la forêt ?

- C'est une idée. »

Juliet prit la direction de la forêt et s'engagea sur un sentier qui entrait dans la forêt. Elle coupa le moteur et les deux filles regardèrent devant elles. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de la forêt, comme si avancer un peu plus sur ce sentier les ferait entrer dans les plus profonds des ténèbres.

- « Tu es sur de vouloir que l'on aille chercher des loups garous démoniaques dans cette fournaise noire ? demanda Allison.

- Je ne suis jamais sur de moi quand il s'agit de surnaturel.

- Si tu veux mon avis, si jamais ils veulent entrer en contact avec nous, ils nous le feront savoir.

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement les surprises. »

Juliet ouvrit sa porte et sortit de la voiture. Elle tenait une lampe torche et l'alluma pour éclairer le chemin devant elle. Elle venait à peine de faire deux pas qu'Allison se tenait à côté d'elle, son carquois et ses flèches dans son dos, et son arc à la main. La chasseuse l'a regarda en souriant et elles se mirent en marche.

Ça devait faire vingt minutes qu'Allison et Juliet marchaient dans le noir quand un craquement sinistre fit sursauter les deux filles.

- « Qu'est ce que c'était ? chuchota la médium.

- J'en sais rien, répondit la chasseuse sur le même ton.

- Mais regardez qui va là, susurra une voix mielleuse. Deux petits oiseaux tombés du nie. »

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers leur gauche, Allison armant son arc, tirant la corde.

- « Qui êtes vous ? demanda Juliet, essayant de distinguer le visage du nouveau venu.

- Je suis nouveau en ville. Auriez vous l'obligeance de nous faire, faire le tour de la ville à mes amis et à moi ?

- Votre nom ? Quel est votre nom ?

- En quoi mon nom pourra vous aider ?

- J'aime savoir à qui je parle.

- Moi aussi. Quel est votre nom ?

- Pourquoi je vous donnerais mon nom, si vous ne me donnez pas le votre ?

- Je m'appelle Joshua. Joshua Hamilton.

- Juliet. Clark.

- Clark hein ? Un rapport avec Neyla Clark ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai bien connu.

- C'était ma mère.

- Quelle coïncidence, murmura-t-il.

- En quoi cela est il une coïncidence ?

- La dernière fois que je suis parti de Beacon Hills, je pensais ne plus jamais avoir à faire à une médium. Mais on dirait que le destin en a décidé autrement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Allison, son arc toujours armé.

- Ma meute s'applique à tuer tous les médiums que l'on peut trouver. C'est un passe-temps très agréable. Et vous venez justement de nous en fournir un parfait.

- Je ne crois pas non, » intervint une voix forte.

Juliet reconnut la voix d'Isaac et se raidit. Ça allait être sa fête, elle le sentait. Isaac sortit de l'ombre, accompagnait de Scott et des jumeaux. Scott s'approcha de l'Alpha et dit, ses yeux rouges brillants dans le noir :

- « Vous ne tuerez personne dans ma ville.

- Ceci n'est pas ta ville petit loupiot.

- Si. Et vous ne tuerez pas mon amie. Alors vous pouvez repartir et continuer votre chemin.

- Pas avant d'avoir tuer la médium. »

Les jumeaux commençaient déjà à retirer leurs hauts, et Juliet recula, comme si elle sentait venir le danger. Un loup-garou, qu'aucune des deux filles n'avaient vu passer derrière elles, essaya d'attraper l'arc d'Allison mais cette dernière lui décocha une flèche dans la cuisse droite. Isaac surgit à côté de Juliet, le visage transformait, attrapa le loup-garou à la gorge, le souleva et le jeta plus loin. Il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, lui attrapa le bras de sa main griffue et dit, sa voix modifiée :

- « Cours ! Et surtout, tu ne t'arrêtes pas avant d'avoir atteint la ville !

Ne pouvant que le croire, la jeune fille lui obéit.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

Juliet marchait vite. Isaac lui avait dis de courir et de ne pas s'arrêter tant qu'elle n'avait pas rejoins la ville. Elle préférait marcher vite et ménager ses forces pour courir si la situation l'exigeait. La jeune fille entendait des grognements et les bruits de chocs. Le bruit de la chair qui se déchire aussi. Juliet ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds, il faisait nuit noire. Il était marrant Isaac, mais il pouvait voir dans le noir lui, pas elle. Alors qu'elle trébuchait pour la énième fois et qu'elle manquait de s'ouvrir le crâne, Juliet entendit un grognement bestial, pas très loin derrière elle. La jeune fille jeta un regard en arrière et aperçut deux loups garous entrain de se battre. Visiblement, la situation exigeait de courir. Alors Juliet fit se qu'Isaac lui avait conseillé. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, en ayant plutôt l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup (ndlr : haha ! joli jeu de mots, même pas fais exprès) plutôt que de se diriger vers la direction de la sécurité. Son instinct lui disait de faire demi tour, de revenir sur ses pas pour prendre une autre direction mais Juliet ne pouvait pas. Il y avait les loups garous derrière elle. Alors elle conseilla à son instinct de la boucler et elle continua de courir.

Comme dis précédemment, Juliet ne voyait rien. Alors, elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée de se rendre compte qu'elle arrivait dans une descente, qu'elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et qu'elle dévala la pente en roulé boulé, la tête la première. Quand elle arriva à destination, c'est-à-dire en bas du ravin, elle était complètement sonnée, et elle s'était ouverte la tête juste à la lisière de son implantation de cheveux. Elle lista rapidement son identité, son adresse, son numéro de portable, le lieu où elle se trouvait et pourquoi (petite technique pour être sur qu'elle n'était pas complètement amnésique) et se releva aussi rapidement que possible. Juliet n'avait pas fait deux pas que quelqu'un lui saisit les chevilles et la tira en arrière, la faisant tomber. La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri et plaça ses mains devant elle pour éviter que sa tête reprenne un choc. Elle se débattit et une jambe de son pantalon remonta laissant un carré de peau dégagé. Quand son assaillant posa sa main toute rêche et griffue sur sa cheville, Juliet vit ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire avait de la tuer. Il voulait la violer ! La jeune fille rua, réussit à lui mettre un coup de pied au visage, ce qui fit lâcher le loup-garou, et Juliet s'éloigna de lui en marchant à quatre pattes. Elle réussit à se mettre debout et se remit à courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ce loup-garou psychopathe.

Elle se remit à courir mais elle avait la tête qui lui tournait et elle ne voyait pas où elle allait. Juliet savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, au risque de se faire attraper, mais elle était vraiment fatiguée. La jeune fille se cacha derrière un arbre pour reprendre sa respiration, priant silencieusement pour que son cœur arrête de battre aussi fort. Ça ne faisait pas une minute qu'elle s'était arrêtée que le loup-garou violeur surgit devant elle, le nez en sang. Elle voulut crier mais il l'attrapa par la gorge et souleva, les pieds de la jeune fille quittant le sol. Juliet battit des pieds et attrapa son poignet à deux mains pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il était vraiment plus fort qu'elle. Des tâches jaunes apparaissaient dans son champ de vision quand elle vit les jumeaux, réunis en un seul monstrueux Alpha, attraper son assaillant par la peau du cou pour le soulever à son tour, lui faisant lâcher sa prise autour du cou de Juliet. La jeune fille toussa et réussit à tenir sur ses jambes en se rattrapant in extremis à un arbre. L'énorme Alpha la regarda, tendit son index gauche dans une direction et grogna :

- « Par là-bas. »

Juliet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle reprit ses jambes à son cou et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Juliet n'avait jamais été une grande sportive mais depuis qu'elle savait pour ses pouvoirs, elle passait son temps à courir pour échapper aux méchants. La jeune fille avait rêvé de ce combat. La seule chose c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment il se terminait. Elle avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures quand elle atteignit enfin une trace de la civilisation. La nationale… complètement déserte. Là, Juliet avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Elle entendit un hurlement de loup juste derrière elle quand elle vit les phares d'une voiture. La jeune fille se jeta au milieu de la route en levant les bras et en faisant de grands signes. La voiture venait à peine de s'arrêter qu'elle fut percutée par un loup-garou. Elle tomba sa tête cognant durement contre le bitume. Juliet sentit son agresseur lui tirer les cheveux pour dégager sa gorge. A travers sa vision floue, la jeune fille vit une silhouette sombre se dresser au dessus d'elle. Juliet sentait quelque chose de chaud et d'humide lui couler sur le visage et le loup-garou lécha se qu'elle identifia comme du sang. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit que la silhouette se baissa, attrapa son agresseur, lui passa un bras autour du cou. Il se passa une seconde avant que Juliet n'entendit un craquement sinistre. Une nuque qui se brisait. Le loup-garou tomba au sol, complètement désarticulé, comme une marionnette à qui on avait coupé les fils. Elle fronça les sourcils en battant des paupières pour essayer de voir correctement, le sang lui coulant dans les yeux. Son sauveur s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et toucha son front.

Juliet pensait qu'elle était mal en point mais apparemment, la journée n'était pas finie pour elle. Quand les doigts de l'homme entra en contact avec son front, des images l'assaillirent. Des images de Derek, toujours des images de Derek. Alors que les images défilaient derrière ses paupières closes, son esprit s'éteignit. C'était comme si son cerveau faisait une surchauffe à cause d'un surplus d'information. Il se déconnecta et elle s'écroula.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, Juliet entendit des voix masculines se disputer. Elle reconnut les voix de Scott et d'Isaac mais la dernière lui était inconnue tout en lui étant familière.

- « J'ai essayé de t'appeler des millions de fois. Où tu étais bordel ? (Scott)

- Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

- On avait besoin de toi ici ! (Isaac)

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. (Grognement)

- Tu n'es plus l'Alpha. (Isaac)

- Je peux toujours te botter le cul.

- Ça suffit. Merci d'avoir sauver Juliet. (Scott)

- C'est qui cette fille ?

- Mon amie. (Isaac) »

Juliet ouvrit la bouche et murmura le prénom d'Isaac. Une main fraiche caressa son front et la voix du docteur Deaton lui parvint.

- « Juliet ? Tu m'entends ? »

La jeune fille gémit, sa tête lui faisant légèrement mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vue n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur un point fixe.

- « Tu t'es ouvert la tête en tombant dans la forêt et tu t'es pris un choc à l'arrière du crâne en tombant sur la route. Rien de grave, la rassura le vétérinaire. Tu arrives à parler ?

- De l'eau, murmura-t-elle.

- Tout de suite. »

Ethan apparut dans son champ de vision, lui soulevant légèrement la tête pour qu'elle puisse boire. Une fois le verre terminait, avec l'aide du jumeau, elle se mit en position assise, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

- « Comment je suis arrivée ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est Derek qui t'a amené ici. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. T'emmener à l'hôpital aurait soulevé trop de question.

- Où est Isaac ?

- Je suis là. »

Isaac prit la place d'Ethan et lui caressa la joue.

- « Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. J'ai essayé de te fausser compagnie.

- Il faut dire que tu aurais presque réussie si tu n'avais pas hurlé. C'est ce qui m'a réveillé.

- Je vous ai mis en danger.

- Non. Ce sont eux qui t'ont mieux en danger.

- Allison ?

- Elle va bien. Scott l'a ramené chez elle avant de venir nous rejoindre ici.

- Elle n'est pas blessée ?

- Non. Juste un peu choquée mais ça va. Je vais te ramener à la maison.

- Grand-mère…

- Est furieuse. Mais elle ne le restera pas longtemps, tu l'as connais. Accroches toi à moi, je vais te porter. »

Juliet passa son bras droit derrière la nuque du jeune homme et Isaac passa un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, la soulevant de la table d'opération. Il l'a porta jusque dans la salle d'attente et Juliet vit Derek pour la première fois.

Il était grand, des cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux bleus pâles, un tee-shirt noir et une veste en cuir de la même couleur. Il l'a regarda passer et la jeune fille ne put contrôler un frisson de la parcourir. Isaac raffermit sa prise sur elle et fusilla du regard celui qui l'avait mordu.

- « On se voit demain au lycée Scott ?

- Oui. Dors bien Jules.

- Compte sur moi », sourit la jeune fille.

Isaac utilisa la voiture de son amie pour rentrer et la porta jusque dans son lit. A peine avait elle enfilé sa tenue de nuit et s'était elle glissée sous la couette qu'elle dormait déjà.

Une semaine après l'incident, Juliet était chez le docteur Deaton, avec ces nouveaux compagnons d'infortune, quand Isaac arriva… accompagné. La fille qui était avec lui était un peu plus petite que Juliet, un mètre soixante cinq pas plus, brune avec des marrons clairs. Scott alla serrer la fille dans ses bras, Lydia croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine, Ethan lui sourit, Aidan l'ignora, Allison lui tourna carrément le dos et Juliet pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Isaac, un sourcil levé.

- « Juliet, dit il en s'approchant d'elle. Je te présente Cora Hale, la sœur de Derek. Cora, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Juliet Clark.

- Salut », dit Juliet en tendant sa main gantée à Cora, qui l'a serra, en fixant la médium dans les yeux.

Juliet ne baissa pas les yeux et les deux filles durent se lâcher du regard quand Deaton parla :

- « Aucune nouvelle de la nouvelle meute en ville ?

- Aucune, dit Allison.

- Mais ils ont laissé quelques cadavres derrière eux quand même, marmonna Lydia en se frottant les bras.

- Et ce ne sont pas les derniers, termina Juliet.

- Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Lydia.

La Médium haussa les épaules et la Banshee lui sourit. Les deux filles se comprenaient, entre Lydia qui trouvait des cadavres à tous les coins de rues et Juliet qui voyait les gens à qui elle tenait mourir, un lien s'était tissé entre les deux filles.

Après avoir parlé d'une éventuelle tactique pour faire partir la meute, Juliet se retrouva seule avec Lydia et Deaton dans le cabinet.

- « Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, murmura Lydia.

- Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête le bruit de la nuque du loup-garou quand Derek le lui a brisé. Ça résonne dans mes cauchemars en plus du bruit de pistolet.

- Ça ira, dit Deaton en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Les choses vont radicalement changer prochainement. Vous le savez les filles hein ?

- Oui, répondit Lydia.

- Il va falloir que vous soyez fortes. Mais vous pouvez le faire.

- Docteur ? demanda Juliet.

- Oui ?

- Ce sont eux qui ont tué ma mère hein ? L'Alpha l'a connaissait et il a dis que sa meute tuait tous les médiums qu'elle croisait.

- Il semblerait en effet.

- Alors ma mère ne s'est pas suicidée. Elle a été assassinée.

- Jules…

- Je le savais. Quelle mère se serait donnée la mort le jour de l'anniversaire de son enfant. Comme si perdre sa mère se n'était pas suffisant, il aurait fallu en plus que l'enfant identifie son anniversaire comme le jour de la mort de son parent le plus cher. Je n'ai pas fêté mon anniversaire depuis huit ans parce que je pensais que c'était aussi le jour où ma mère m'avait abandonné. Alors qu'en réalité, elle ne m'a pas abandonné.

- Jules, il ne faut pas que tu cherches à te venger, essaya de la raisonner Deaton.

- Pendant huit ans, j'ai cru que ma mère ne m'avait jamais aimé, j'ai cru qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de se battre pour moi alors qu'en faite, quelqu'un a décidé qu'il pouvait disposer de la vie des gens.

- Ça ne nous dis toujours pas qui a essayé de te noyer, souleva Lydia.

- Celui là, on s'en occupera, intervint Isaac en s'appuyant contre la chambranle de la porte. Le Doc a raison Jules. Essayer de te débarrasser de cette meute serait du suicide. Tu dois nous laisser nous occuper de la partie pratique. Si tu veux absolument faire quelque chose, cherche plutôt qui a essayé de te noyer. C'est moins dangereux pour l'instant.

- Je me sens inutile.

- Tu n'es pas inutile. Tu es ma sœur.

- Les flatteries ne marcheront pas maintenant.

- Je m'en doute. »

Isaac affichait un petit air satisfait, comme s'il savait déjà que Juliet allait capituler.

- « Ok, je veux bien promettre que je ne me mettrais pas à la poursuite de la meute mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Isaac en se raidissant.

- Cette Cora… Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Juliet vit Deaton sourire et Lydia pouffa. Isaac fusilla celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et décida de quand même répondre :

- « C'est une amie.

- Juste une amie ?

- Je t'en aurais parlé sinon.

- Permets moi d'en douter. Je veux la vérité. Elle est qui pour toi, cette fille ?

- Je l'aime bien.

- Tu l'aimes bien comment ?

- Je l'aime beaucoup, ça te va ?

- Parfaitement. »

Juliet sortit du cabinet en tapotant la joue mal rasée de son meilleur ami et se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec Derek.

La jeune fille eut le souffle coupé et le sang lui monta furieusement au visage. Elle baissa la tête et se mit sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Quand Lydia l'eut rejointe, Juliet courut presque sur le parking pour monter dans sa voiture, rapidement suivie par Allison et Lydia.

- « Ca va ? lui demanda Allison.

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer à chaque fois que je le vois, c'est terrible. Et quand je sens son odeur, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau se met subitement en mode pause. Je me fais l'effet d'une idiote qui a son premier béguin.

- Mais c'est ton premier béguin, fit malicieusement remarquer Lydia.

- Merci de me le faire remarquer, Mademoiselle Je-Suis-Avec-Aidan-Mais-Je-Commence-A-M'Interresser-A-Stiles-Qui-Est-Amoureux-De-Moi-Depuis-Le-Bac-A-Sable.

- Elle a pas tord sur ce coup là », dit Allison qui comptait les points.

Les trois filles riaient quand quelqu'un vint taper contre la vitre conducteur. Elles poussèrent un hurlement à percer les tympans de n'importe qui et Derek, qui venait de cogner contre la vitre, grimaça. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Juliet tourna la clé pour mettre du contact et pouvoir baisser sa vitre. Une fois la vitre baissée, Juliet, le visage complètement écarlate, demanda :

- « Oui ?

- On pourrait parler ?

- Tout de suite, maintenant ?

- Non, plus tard si tu préfères.

- Plus tard, c'est mieux.

- Je passe te chercher à dix neuf heures trente. Je t'invite au restaurant. »

Incapable de parler, la médium se contenta de déglutir en hocha la tête. L'ancien Alpha fit un signe de tête pour saluer les deux autres filles et disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Juliet poussa un soupir si bruyant qu'il fit sursauter Lydia et Allison. Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, un rire qui les soulagea, libérant leurs nerfs légèrement tendus.

- « Il va te falloir une tenue d'enfer pour ce rencard, dit Lydia.

- Ce n'est pas un rencard, protesta Juliet.

- Si, s'en ai un, insistant Lydia.

- Lydia… commença Allison.

- Quoi ? C'est Deaton ou ta grand-mère qui a dit que tes rêves prémonitoires étaient liés à des personnes qui comptent pour toi ?

- Deaton.

- Bon. Tu as commencé à faire des cauchemars sur Derek bien avant de le connaitre. Ça veut dire quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tout doit vouloir dire quelque chose ? demanda Juliet en geignant.

- C'est toi la médium, pas moi. Mais avoues que ce n'est pas anodin de rêver d'un homme avant même de le rencontrer.

- Je le vois mourir, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est très glamour.

- On s'en fout de ça, s'écria Lydia perdant patience. Tu vas au moins mettre un truc sympa pour éviter de ressembler à un sac à patates. Allison, tu vas venir nous aider.

- Oui mon Capitaine.

- En route. »

Juliet obéit et prit la route de chez elle, écoutant Lydia parler de maquillage et autre.

Une fois arrivées à la maison, Juliet, Lydia et Allison montèrent dans la chambre de la première pour lui trouver une tenue. Lydia ouvrit la porte du dressing de la médium et regarda ce qu'il contenait. Elle sortit un jean extrêmement moulant noir, qu'elle posa sur le lit et chercha un haut.

- « Lydia, je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir encore rentrer dans ce pantalon.

- Mais si. Tu es fine comme tout. »

Lydia continuait de chercher un haut quand elle sortit une tunique noire avec des perles cousues autour du col en V.

- « Tu n'aurais pas une grosse ceinture ?

- Si, grogna la jeune femme.

- Parfait. N'oublies pas de mettre des sous vêtements noirs, sinon ils vont se voir à travers la tunique. Va prendre une douche rapidement que l'on s'occupe de ton maquillage et de ta coiffure.

- Hum.

- Ah ! (Allison et Juliet sursautèrent). Il faut que tu t'épiles le maillot.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? s'étonna Juliet.

- Tu as rendez vous avec un garçon, dit Lydia comme si c'était évident.

- Et alors ? questionna Allison, aussi étonnée que Juliet.

- Et alors, on s'épile toujours le maillot quand on a rendez-vous avec un garçon ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il va se passer pendant l'after, dit elle avec un sourire de folle sur le visage.

- Lydia ! s'écrièrent les deux filles en cœur.

- Elle ne connait même pas Derek, dit Allison.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec lui, renchérit Juliet.

- Quelles petites natures vous êtes. Bon, fais comme tu veux Jules, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après.

- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver », la rassura Juliet en allant se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Juliet se glissa sous la douche, se lava et se décida quand même à se raser les jambes. Une fois vêtue de ses sous vêtements et d'un peignoir, ses cheveux entortillaient dans une petite serviette éponge, Juliet alla rejoindre ses deux amies. La médium eut le droit de décider comment elle voulait se maquiller, bataille qu'elle savait avoir été remportée par Allison qui essayait de temporiser les débordements de Lydia. La jeune fille se dépêcha donc de tracer un trait d'eyes liner sur ses paupières, de mettre du crayon et du mascara avant que Lydia ne change d'avis. Lydia qui avait décidé de s'occuper de la coiffure. Elle retira la serviette, s'empara du sèche cheveux et l'alluma. Les cheveux auburn de Juliet volèrent dans tous les sens. Une fois les cheveux secs, Lydia se mit à boucler les cheveux mi- ondulés de la médium en boucles bien dessinées. Une fois finie, les cheveux de Juliet semblaient montés sur ressorts. Mais c'était joli.

Avisant l'heure, Juliet se dépêcha de s'habiller. Rester le choix des chaussures. Lydia fouillait dans ses affaires sans aucune gène, jusqu'à sortir des bottines à talons aiguilles de sept centimètres. Des bottes qui avaient appartenus à Neyla Clark et que sa fille avait récupérées dès qu'elle avait été en âge de porter des talons.

- « Ces bottes sont magnifiques ! Où les as-tu eu ? demanda Lydia.

- Elles étaient à ma mère. »

Lydia resta bouche-bée quelques secondes puis tendit les chaussures à son amie.

- « Elles seront parfaites. Tu prendras quelques centimètres et ne paraitra pas trop petite à côté de Derek et tu auras un côté femme fatale. Tu es prête. »

Juliet enfila les bottines, arrivant à les glisser sous le pantalon. Quand elle se mit debout, elle était plus grande qu'Allison. Les trois filles descendirent au rez de chaussée et retrouvèrent Evelyne Clark dans la cuisine. Elle se tourna vers les trois jeunes filles, une tarte aux pommes tiède qu'elle venait de poser sur la table devant elle. La grand-mère de Juliet se figea en la voyant, ses yeux se voilant légèrement. Sa petite fille s'inquiéta de sa réaction et dit :

- « Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Non, tu es magnifique.

- Qu'est ce qui alors ?

- Tu lui ressembles tellement. A ta mère. Tu es son portrait craché au même âge, c'est éblouissant. »

Juliet sourit à sa grand-mère et porta sa main instinctivement au médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert.

Lydia et Allison venaient d'accepter une part de tarte quand on sonna à la porte. La médium se figea, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Madame Clark riait légèrement et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant à Juliet le temps de se calmer. Allison posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et chuchota :

- « Tout va bien se passer. On va t'attendre ici, et si tu as le moindre problème, tu nous appelles et on rapplique, compris.

- Compris.

- Respire, tu es toute rouge », lui conseilla Lydia en souriant.

La médium la fusilla du regard, attrapa son téléphone qu'elle arriva à glisser dans une poche de son pantalon et enfila la veste en cuir qu'elle avait récupéré de sa mère, offerte par sa grand-mère pour son quinzième anniversaire. Elle rejoint sa grand-mère dans l'entrée et vit Derek qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Juliet embrassa son aïeule sur la joue et lui dit :

- « Ne m'attends pas pour aller te coucher. D'accord ?

- On verra. Bonne soirée. »

Evelyne Clark fit un clin d'œil à sa petite fille, qui devint rouge écrevisse. Juliet suivit Derek jusqu'à la camaro et elle monta du côté passager. Le loup-garou monta derrière le volant et mit le contact. Il démarra et prit la direction du centre ville. Il ne dit rien, et Juliet commença à être nerveuse. Ce silence était pesant et elle avait l'impression que l'homme voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne se décidait pas. Alors elle fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ferait. Surtout à cet homme là.

Juliet tendit la main et posa ses doigts sur la joue de Derek qui frissonna. Et elle vit :

Derek qui apprenait par Isaac qu'elle n'était pas une humaine ordinaire.

Derek essayant de découvrir ce qu'elle était.

Derek reconnaissant Evelyne Clark, ainsi que le médaillon qui dépassait de la tunique.

Juliet rompit le contact, remettant sa main à sa place. Ils venaient d'arriver au restaurant et Derek attendit qu'ils fussent assis à la table pour poser la question :

- « Qui es tu ?

- Je m'appelle Juliet Clark.

- Je le sais déjà.

- Ce n'est pas ce que sous entendait ta question.

- Qu'est ce que tu es ?

- Voila une question intéressante hein ? sourit Juliet. Apparemment, je suis une médium.

- Apparemment ?

- Je ne l'ai appris i peine quelques jours. Tout a commencé à déraper quand Isaac et Scott m'ont retrouvé à moitié morte dans le lac. Quelqu'un avait essayé de me noyer mais je ne me souviens de rien. Choc post traumatique. Mon cerveau m'a fait oublié l'incident pour me protéger de la violence de l'acte. Depuis ce jour, je fais quasiment toujours le même cauchemar.

- Lequel ?

- C'est peut être un peu tôt pour en parler. En tout cas, depuis ce jour, les images que je voyais quand je touchais les gens sont devenues de plus en plus fortes et réelles. J'en ai toujours vu, mais elles n'avaient jamais semblé aussi réelles. La première fois que j'ai touché Lydia après ma noyade, j'ai vu des cadavres. Des tonnes de cadavres. J'ai même senti l'odeur de la mort. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Parfois, je peux même voir des images sans toucher les gens. Ce qui est arrivé avec Scott.

- Isaac ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, pourtant, il dit que tu es sa sœur.

- Isaac ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, pourtant, c'est toi qui l'a mordu et fais de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. On peut dire que l'on est quitte sur ce coup là, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Derek la dévisagea et Juliet trouva la force, elle ne sait où, de soutenir son regard. Combat qu'elle gagna, pour une fois. Le loup-garou détourna le regard et se concentra sur la carte. La jeune fille laissa échapper un sourire et fixa son attention sur la carte. Alors que le serveur venait prendre leurs commandes et qu'ils lui dirent ce qu'ils désiraient, Juliet eut la sensation très désagréable d'être observée. Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers l'entrée du restaurant et ne vit rien. La sensation avait disparu. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur Derek.

- « Tu voulais parler ? demanda-t-elle.

- Deaton m'a dis que… que ta mère avait été amie avec la mienne. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Non. Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir. Je n'étais qu'une enfant. Mais toi, tu dois t'en souvenir.

- Un peu. Je ne me souviens pas de toi, mais je me souviens de Neyla.

- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ta famille. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était malheureuse à un moment, et ce moment coïncide avec l'incendie de ta maison, mais comme je ne savais pas qu'elle était liée à ta mère, je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement.

- Elle s'est suicidée quelques mois plus tard ?

- Elle ne s'est pas suicidée. Je crois qu'elle a été assassinée. Par les loups qui me poursuivaient.

- Comment va ta tête ?

- Ça va beaucoup mieux. Je ne t'ai d'ailleurs pas remercié pour cette nuit là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Sans toi, je serais morte.

- J'ai fais ce qui me semblait le mieux. Je pouvais t'aider, je n'allais pas le laisser te tuer. Tu avais l'air tellement effrayé quand je t'ai vu au milieu de la route.

- Je suis tout le temps effrayée. »

Derek sourit, tendit la main par-dessus la table et repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur le front de la jeune fille et dit :

- « On va se débarrasser des nouveaux loups garous et tout redeviendra comme avant. Laisses nous, nous occuper d'eux, et t'en fais pas.

- Ce ne sont pas les loups garous qui me font le plus peur, ce sont mes cauchemars.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Les plats arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à manger, discutant. Derek lui raconta comment il avait vécu après la mort de sa famille et comment il était revenu à la mort de Laura.

A la fin du diner, ils reprirent la route pour ramener Juliet chez elle.

Une fois devant la maison, Derek coupa le contact et se tourna à demi vers la jeune fille.

- « Scott m'a dis que tu voudrais me parler de quelque chose. Me prévenir à propos de quelque chose. Plus tard ou maintenant ?

- C'est surement mieux que je t'en parle maintenant. C'est à propos de mon cauchemar. Je sais qu'au début de la soirée, j'ai dis que je voulais en parler plus tard, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Vas y.

- Le cauchemar que je fais, qui devient récurent, je le vois depuis des semaines.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je te vois. Transformé. Je te vois te faire tuer. Je te vois mourir, et je suis complètement impuissante. »

Juliet sentit les larmes dévaler sur ses joues, sans pouvoir les retenir.

- « J'ai tellement peur aussi. La personne qui te tue, je suis incapable de la voir, elle est toujours dans l'ombre, je ne peux pas voir son visage. Et il fait sombre, j'ai l'impression que les ténèbres vont me submerger, m'engloutir. Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression qu'une main essaye d'écraser mon cœur.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, lui dit Derek.

- Non, Derek (le loup-garou frissonna). C'est bien plus qu'un cauchemar. C'est une prémonition. »


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

Après avoir quitté Derek, Juliet était rentrée chez elle pour retrouver ses deux amies dans sa chambre. Elle leur avait raconté le repas, et Lydia l'avait grondé d'avoir terminé la soirée sur une note aussi négative que l'explication de son cauchemar le plus récurent.

Deux jours plus tard, Juliet courait derrière Isaac, ce dernier ayant réussi à l'entrainer dans un jogging, prétextant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'entraine pour pouvoir se défendre. La jeune fille était totalement du même avis que son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la réveille à sept heures du matin un samedi pour l'emmener courir. A cet instant, elle le détestait de toute son âme, le maudissant sur dix générations.

- « Arrête de te plaindre, lui avait-il dis. Plus vite on part courir, plus vite on sera rentrés. »

Ce à quoi Juliet avait répondu par un élégant doigt d'honneur, qui avait fait rire Isaac.

Donc, Juliet courait, Isaac légèrement devant elle pour lui donner le rythme. La jeune fille avait eu le droit de prendre son iPod pour écouter de la musique en courant. Tout de même. Des mèches de ses cheveux, ramenés en chignon désordonné lui tombaient sur le front, se coulant à sa peau à cause de la transpiration. Elle mourait de chaud malgré le vent frais et son débardeur. Le sang battait à ses tempes et elle finit par s'arrêter, plier en deux, les mains sur les genoux, complètement essoufflée. Isaac s'arrêta aussi et se tourna vers elle, la respiration légèrement hachée, son débardeur lui collant à la peau. Ce bâtard ne semblait même pas fatigué.

Juliet le fusilla du regard en se redressant et en marchant en se tenant les côtes. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle dit :

- « C'est pas en me tuant par une crise cardiaque que je vais apprendre à me défendre, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu développes tes muscles avant de commencer à apprendre à te battre. J'ai demandé à Allison.

- Quand Scott t'aurait découpé en rondelles, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

- S'il me découpe, la logique serait que je serais mort et donc dans l'incapacité de me plaindre. Marche, ce n'est pas bon de s'arrêter d'un seul coup.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit elle en se mettant à marcher. A tourner autour de sa copine, tu vas t'attirer des problèmes.

- Je ne tourne pas autour de sa copine.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu préfères tourner autour de Cora.

- Arrête avec ça.

- Quoi ? Ca t'embête de parler de Cora avec moi ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Alors quoi ? Explique.

- C'est compliqué.

- Rien n'est compliqué. C'est juste toi qui vois des complications là où il n'y en a pas. Si tu aimes cette fille tu fonces et tu verras.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes des loups garous ? Tu dois attendre le printemps pour lui faire la cour et te battre avec d'autres mâles pour qu'elle choisisse le plus fort ? Arrêtes Isaac, vous êtes avant tout des humains. Tu la dragues, et si elle marche, tu l'emballes et voila. Rien de bien compliqué là dedans.

- Ce qui est compliqué en réalité, c'est Derek.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est sa sœur. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a mordu. Sortir avec sa sœur, ça serait comme le trahir.

- Arrêtes tes conneries tu veux ? Tu fais ce que tu veux. Et s'il t'embête parce que tu fricotes avec sa sœur, je m'occuperais de lui. Je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup.

- Ce n'est pas une blague Jules.

- Je sais. Mais c'est juste que tu es ridicule à réfléchir comme ça. Tu as grandi avec une fille, je t'ai dis tous ce que les filles aimaient chez un garçon, mais tu es incapable de draguer. Tu ne peux même pas me dire que tu es un loup-garou et que du coup, c'est compliqué, elle l'est aussi.

- Je dois faire quoi alors ?

- Foncer ! Bon sang Isaac, je vais finir par croire que tu es homo !

- Quoi ?! Non !

- Bah alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu attends qu'elle te file sous le nez. A moins que tu n'es pas le cran d'aller lui parler.

- Je suis capable d'aller lui parler.

- Je vais finir par croire que non.

- Arrête. Je suis un loup-garou. Je suis capable de parler à une fille.

- Prouves le. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler et se tenaient face à face, se défiant du regard. Juliet était plus petite qu'Isaac et devait se tordre la nuque pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Mais ses yeux verts finirent par faire détourner le regard à Isaac et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- « Ok. J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure.

- Et bien voila. Tu me raconteras.

- Je sais pas.

- Espèce d'ingrat. »

Isaac explosa de rire et tira une grosse mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée du chignon de Juliet. Pour se venger, la jeune fille fit une balayette au jeune homme, qui se retrouva les fesses par terre. Riant, elle s'enfuit en courant, rapidement suivie par Isaac qui s'était relevé. Mais ce dernier était plus rapide et la rattrapa rapidement. Il réussit à la faire tomber à terre, sans lui faire mal et lui écrasa des feuilles mortes et humides sur le visage. Juliet essaya d'échapper à son ami en riant, les feuilles s'accrochant à ses cheveux. Isaac finit par la lâcher et s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille se redressa et enleva quelques feuilles mortes de ses cheveux. Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes et ce fut Juliet qui brisa le silence la première :

- « J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas eu un moment comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Normal. Pas de loups garous, pas de visions. Juste nous deux, comme avant.

- C'est vrai. Je ne me souviens pas quand c'était la dernière fois que j'ai passé une semaine sans truc surnaturel.

- Ça fait partie de notre quotidien maintenant je présume. On ne sera plus jamais des gens normaux.

- Tu peux être quelqu'un de normal.

- Quelqu'un de normal qui ne peut toucher personne sans avoir des visions de ses plus terribles secrets. Tu parles de normalité. Et je serais jamais normale si tu ne fais pas partie de ma vie. Alors je suis condamnée à faire partie du surnaturel. »

Alors qu'Isaac allait parler, le téléphone de Juliet sonna, les faisant sursauter. La jeune fille sortit l'appareil de la poche arrière de son leggings de sport et répondit en voyant le numéro de sa grand-mère.

- « Grand-mère ?

- Ne rentre pas à la maison, dit Evelyne Clark.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont là. Ils sont venus pour toi. Tu ne dois pas rentrer.

- Grand-mère, de qui tu parles ? Qui est venu ?

- Ceux qui ont fait du mal à ta mère. Ne reviens pas. Va te cacher et restes avec Isaac.

- Grand-mère, sors de la maison. Prends ma voiture. Quittes la maison immédiatement.

- C'est trop tard. (Un bruit de vitre brisée).

- Grand-mère, je t'en supplie, quittes la maison !

- Je ne peux pas. »

Et elle raccrocha. Juliet se leva, paniquée, et se mit à courir en direction de la maison. Mais Isaac était plus rapide. Quand elle arriva à la maison vingt minutes plus tard, Isaac était déjà entré dans la maison. Juliet le retrouva dans la cuisine, agenouillé aux côtés de sa grand-mère. Morte, gisant dans son sang. Comme dans sa vision. La jeune fille ne put contrôler le hurlement de douleur qui sortit de sa bouche, s'écroulant contre le mur tâché du sang de celle qui l'avait élevé. Isaac l'a rattrapa en la serra contre lui pour la faire sortir de la pièce.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Juliet était assise sous le porche, une couverture polaire autour des épaules, les yeux rouges, Isaac assit à côté d'elle, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, regardant les allés et venus des policiers. Le père de Stiles, le shérif Stilinski vint s'accroupir devant la jeune fille et lui dit :

- « Tu as une idée de qui pourrait avoir fais ça ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle en fixant le shérif dans les yeux, ce dernier sembla comprendre.

- Tu as dis qu'elle t'avait appelé pour te dire de ne pas rentrer.

- Oui.

- Tu savais pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas vraiment en état de répondre à vos questions Shérif, intervint Isaac en passant un bras autour des épaules de Juliet.

- Ça, c'est à nous d'en décider », contre dit une voix autoritaire et masculine.

Monsieur Stilinski se retourna alors que les deux adolescents levaient les yeux pour voir un agent du FBI. Le père de Scott, l'agent spécial McCall.

- « On a besoin de savoir si elle sait quelque chose. Sa grand-mère semblait savoir qui était son meurtrier. Si mademoiselle Clark sait quelque chose, elle doit nous le dire immédiatement.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser monsieur McCall, dit Isaac en se levant, mais mon amie vient de retrouver sa grand-mère gisant dans une marre de sang dans sa cuisine. Je crois qu'elle a le droit d'être en état de choc.

- D'après vos dépositions à tous les deux, c'est toi, Isaac, qui a retrouvé Evelyne Clark et non Juliet.

- Je cours plus vite. Je suis arrivé quelques secondes avant Jules. J'ai vérifié le pouls de madame Clark pour voir si elle respirait encore. Je venais à peine de me rendre compte qu'elle était morte que Juliet est arrivée et on vous a appelé tout de suite.

- Dans son appel, la victime (Juliet émit un sanglot) semblait connaitre qui était son meurtrier. Alors, je veux que mademoiselle Clark me dise absolument tout ce qu'elle sait. Immédiatement.

- Je viens de te perdre ma Grand-mère ! hurla Juliet semblant perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser me remettre au lieu de me poser des questions ?! J'ai découvert le corps de la femme qui m'a élevé, couché dans une mare de sang, dans la cuisine où j'ai pris tous mes petits-déjeunés et mes repas et où ma grand-mère me faisait des tartes, et vous, vous êtes là, à roder comme un charognard pour avoir vos réponses ! N'avez-vous aucune décence pour ma Grand-mère ! Je ne veux plus répondre à vos questions ! Je ne parlerai qu'au Shérif dorénavant ! »

En larmes, Juliet descendit les escaliers du porche, rapidement suivie par Isaac qui était allé chercher des vêtements dans la chambre de la jeune fille avant que l'agent McCall ne débarque avec ses gros sabots et ses questions mal venantes.

Isaac avait déposé Juliet chez les Argent, qui avaient accepté d'héberger la jeune fille le temps que les choses se tassent. Chris Argent, le père d'Allison, s'était montré très concilient avec la médium et ils avaient fais venir tous les amis de la jeune fille (même les loups garous) pour qu'ils la soutiennent.

Une semaine plus tard, Juliet sortait du lycée, la tête basse, les mèches de devant lui tombant sur le front, sa tresse lâche pendant dans son dos. Elle marchait, ses livres collaient contre sa poitrine quand elle percuta quelqu'un. La jeune fille n'eut même pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui s'était. Rien que les frissons qui l'a parcourait en étant près de lui donnait à Juliet l'identité de la personne.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sa voix rauque basse d'avoir tant pleuré et crié.

- Je voulais t'emmener quelque part. Pour te changer les idées.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me changer les idées.

- Je sais. Mais je connais un endroit qui devrait te plaire.

- Je n'irais nulle part avec toi Derek.

- Je te forcerais.

- Je hurlerais.

- Personne ne viendra à ton secours.

- Tu as été suspecté de meurtres. On viendra m'aider.

- Je préférerai que tu viennes de ton plein gré. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je veux juste t'apporter mon soutien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Pas ma pitié. Juste mon soutien. »

Juliet leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et elle se dit finalement qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. La jeune fille monta donc dans la camaro et attendit que Derek l'emmène là où il avait prévu de l'emmener.

Derek finit par s'arrêter devant un bâtiment que Juliet ne voyait pas. Le soleil se couchait tôt, l'hiver ayant prit ses quartiers et il faisait sombre. Elle suivit Derek, qui entra par la porte de derrière, en l'ouvrant, Dieu seul sait comment et un léger courant d'air froid l'a saisit.

- « On est où ?

- Tu verras. »

Réponse plutôt détaillée. Juliet avançait à l'aveuglette et commençait à perdre patience quand Derek appuya sur un bouton et les lumières s'allumèrent, l'éblouissant. Et la jeune fille reconnut la patinoire, le lieu où elle avait passé tant de bons moments, tant avec sa mère qu'avec sa grand-mère. Elle se tourna vers le loup-garou et vit qu'il lui tendait ses vieux patins.

- « Où tu as eu ça ?

- C'est Isaac qui me les a donné. C'est aussi lui qui m'a soufflé l'idée de la patinoire, je l'avoue. Il parait que tu patinait tout le temps avant. Mais du jour au lendemain, tu as tout arrêté. Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis fracturée le genou. C'est comme avec la danse. Une fois le genou fracturé, tu peux plus rien faire.

- Tu peux toujours glisser sur la glace ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu vas m'apprendre. »

Juliet le regarda en plissant les yeux, sentant la supercherie. Voyant que Derek enfilait une paire de patin, elle finit par s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges en plastique des gradins. Elle retira ses bottes et enfila les patins en serrant les lacets pour que ses pieds ne glissent pas. Derek avait ouvert la porte qui donnée sur la patinoire et hésitait un peu à s'engager sur la patinoire. La jeune fille arriva par derrière et le poussa un peu.

- « N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de venir ici. Alors si en plus tu ne veux pas patiner, on ferait mieux de repartir.

- Je ne sais pas patiner.

- Donnes moi ta main. »

Juliet lui présenta sa main gauche, toujours dans le gant en cuir que la jeune fille s'obstinait à porter et attendit que Derek s'en saisisse. Ce qu'il finit par faire. La médium referma ses doigts sur ceux du loup-garou et posa son pied droit sur la glace, qui fut rapidement suivi par son pied gauche. Elle s'accrocha au rebord de la glace et Derek la rejoignit. Le jeune homme tangua sur ses pieds et Juliet s'appuya contre la barrière et attrapa le coude de Derek avec la main qu'il n'était pas entrain de broyer. La jeune femme se décolla du rebord et commença à patiner à reculons, entrainant Derek avec elle. Le grand loup-garou se laissa tirer, les pieds écartés de manière ironique, accroché fermement à la médium.

Souriant, Juliet lui lâchant les coudes pour se contenter de ses mains. Derek se redressa légèrement, commençant à bouger ses pieds. Se décalant du bord, Juliet l'entraina vers le milieu de la piste, Derek regardant toujours ses pieds. La jeune fille lui lâcha une main et se tourna pour regarder où elle allait en patinant à côté de lui. Quand le loup-garou s'en rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard, il glissa et faillit tomber. Mais Juliet se remit devant lui et le rattrapa, Derek s'effondrant presque entre ses bras.

Quand Derek reprit son équilibre, sous les rires de Juliet, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans ses bras. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient agrippées à son tee-shirt au niveau de la taille, ayant abandonné sa veste sur les sièges avec le reste de leurs affaires. Quand à ses bras à lui, l'un était passé par-dessus son épaule gauche et l'autre avait glissé autour de sa taille. Ils étaient immobiles au milieu de la patinoire quand Juliet se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient vraiment trop près. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Mais le toucher voudrait dire être assaillie d'images et elle ne savait pas encore vraiment si elle avait assez protégé son esprit pour ça. La prudence étant mère de sureté, Juliet glissa ses mains sur les coudes de Derek, l'éloignant d'elle.

- « On dirait que tu as peur de moi, murmura-t-il, son haleine faisant de la buée.

- Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur, répondit elle sur le même ton. C'est des images.

- Isaac m'a dit que tu apprenais à protéger ton esprit.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis encore prête.

- Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé, dit il en levant une main vers son visage.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement en se jetant presque en arrière, menaçant de faire tomber le jeune homme. Quand c'est toi qui me touches, les images sont trop fortes, je suis complètement submergée. Laisses quelqu'un d'autre faire l'essai. S'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- Merci. »

Reprenant ses esprits, Juliet se remit à patiner, tirant Derek derrière elle.

- « Tu sais d'où te viens ton prénom ? demanda subitement le jeune homme.

- Non. Je crois que ma grand-mère m'avait dis que ça me venait de l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette, je crois. Ma mère avait beaucoup aimé le livre et avait décidé de donner le nom de l'héroïne à sa fille, si elle en avait. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me suis inventé ça quand j'étais gamine ou si c'est la réalité. Et puis pourquoi mon prénom me viendrait de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était juste une question. C'est juste que comme ce n'est pas un prénom commun, je me posais la question. Juliette avec deux T-E, c'est plus commun. Mais Juliet, c'est la première fois.

- En faite, tout le monde prononce mon prénom comme s'il s'orthographiait J-U-L-I-E-T, mais en réalité, ça s'écrit J-U-L-E-S-H-I-E-T-E. Avec un trait d'union entre Jules et Hiète. C'est pour ça qu'Isaac me surnomme Jules.

- Jules. C'est original.

- Encore plus que Juliet.

- C'est vrai. »

La jeune fille accéléra et s'arrêta en pivotant brusquement devant Derek, les lames de ses patins crissant légèrement sur la glace. Derek s'accrocha à la barrière et Juliet le planta là, pour patiner toute seule. Elle prit de la vitesse en écartant les bras, pour se mettre à tourner en s'accroupissant, tournoyant sur ses patins sur un point précis et en ramenant les bras contre son corps, se relevant doucement, toujours en tournant. Ses cheveux tournaient aussi, malmenés par la force de gravité. Quand elle arrêta de tourner, Juliet se laissa glisser en arrière, les bras écartés, la jambe droite relevée derrière elle, et le buste en avant. Elle souriait et Derek se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi sa mission.

Il lui avait changé les idées pendant un petit moment.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

* * *

Il faisait nuit et Juliet était assise dans sa voiture, sur le parking du lycée, avec Scott, Stiles et Isaac. Ils étaient tous les quatre penchés en avant, regardant la façade du bâtiment.

- « Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? murmura Juliet.

- On a pas le choix, dit Scott. Ce bouquin appartient aux Argent et Gérard l'a laissé dans son bureau de proviseur.

- Alors on doit rentrer pour voler ce bouquin ? demanda Hannah.

- Ouais, répondit Stiles.

- Et à quoi il va nous servir ce livre ? demanda Isaac.

- Il va nous servir en apprendre plus sur les médiums. Et sur les créatures qui les chassent, dit Stiles.

- Pourquoi je dois venir ? questionna Juliet.

- C'est toujours utile de t'avoir avec nous, dit Scott.

- Génial. Mais si on se fait arrêter, je vous préviens que je dis que vous m'avez forcé et menacé, les prévint la jeune fille.

- Ça marche », concéda Scott en sortant de la voiture.

Les trois autres adolescents le suivirent et ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers le lycée. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se glissèrent dans les couloirs. Ils étaient presque arrivés au bureau du proviseur quand une porte claqua, les faisant sursauter. Juliet s'agrippa au bras d'Isaac.

- « C'était quoi ça ? chuchota-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien », admit il.

Stiles ouvrit la porte du provisoire avec un vieux double qu'il avait fait quelques temps auparavant. Isaac et la médium restèrent devant la porte pendant que les deux autres se glissèrent dans le bureau. Alors qu'elle était appuyée contre le mur en regardant dans le couloir, Juliet crut apercevoir une silhouette dans le couloir perpendiculaire à celui où ils étaient. Elle tourna la tête vers Isaac et demanda :

- « Tu as vu ?

- Vu quoi ?

- Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas.

- Il n'y a personne. Je l'aurais entendu. Tu te fais des idées.

- Si tu le dis. »

Acceptant de croire sur parole Isaac, Juliet se détendit. Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles les appela et Isaac entra dans le bureau. Alors qu'elle allait le suivre, la jeune fille revit la silhouette. Sur de ne pas être folle, elle se précipita à sa suite. Quand elle arriva au bout du couloir, elle regarda des deux côtés. Quand elle regarda à droite, elle vit une ombre et se précipita à sa suite.

- « Attends ! » chuchota-t-elle en espérant qu'il l'entende.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait des vestiaires des garçons, la porte du placard à balais s'entrouvrit tout seul. Juliet s'approcha et attrapa la poignet. Elle tira et essaya de voir à l'intérieur, mais il faisait trop sombre. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour regarder, quelque chose ou quelqu'un la poussa et la porte se referma sur elle en claquant, la laissant dans le noir. Elle se retourna vers la porte et tambourina contre le battant en criant :

- « Sortez moi de là ! Au secours ! Faites moi sortir de là ! Ouvrez ! »

Alors qu'elle se mit à secouer la poignet en espérant qu'elle céderait, quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa cheville et elle laissa échapper un hurlement hystérique. Alors qu'elle hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille. Juliet se retrouva serrée contre un torse. La jeune fille s'accrocha au tee-shirt de son sauveur comme à une bouée de secours. Une main passa dans ses cheveux en lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes pour la calmer.

Quand le bourdonnement de son sang battant contre ses tempes se calma, Juliet reconnue l'odeur et la voix de Derek. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La jeune fille sentit ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle et Derek la rattrapa, glissant un bras sous ses genoux et la soulevant dans ses bras. Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du loup-garou. La médium se laissa bercer par la démarche de Derek et se calma, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent et elle ferma les yeux. Puis se fut le trou noir.

Elle fut réveillée par des voix étouffées qui semblaient se disputer. Juliet se demanda pendant quelques minutes où elle était puis elle reconnut la chambre d'amis qu'elle occupait chez les Argent. Elle sortit du lit et remarqua que ses chaussures et sa veste étaient posées sur le fauteuil dans un coin. Ses pas étaient étouffés par la moquette. La jeune fille sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Chris Argent. Plus elle s'approchait de la pièce, plus elle pouvait entendre distinctement les voix et les reconnaitre. Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Monsieur Argent et Derek se disputaient.

- « Quelle idée vous avez eu de l'amener avec vous ? (Derek)

- On sait dit que ses visions pourraient nous être utile. Que le fait qu'elle voyait le futur pourrait nous aider. (Scott)

- Elle n'est pas un objet ! (grognement de Derek)

- On sait qu'elle n'est pas un objet ! Mais on a besoin d'elle ! (Stiles)

- Et toi tu les as laissé faire ? (Chris)

- Je n'ai rien laissé faire. Juliet dit tout le temps qu'elle veut aider. Je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion, que ça la concerné. (Isaac)

- Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser se mettre en danger comme ça ! Elle est trop importante ! (Derek)

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Derek. Une meute de loups garous se sont mis en tête de la tuer, vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener la nuit dans le lycée pour aller chercher je ne sais quoi. Ce qui est sur, c'est quelque chose à essayer de lui faire du mal cette nuit. Ça ne doit jamais se reproduire, est ce que c'est bien clair ? (Chris)

- Oui. (Stiles/Scott/Isaac)

- Parfait. (Chris) »

Voyant que la dispute semblait être passée, Juliet se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte et tira légèrement sur les manches de son pull. Les cinq hommes se tournèrent vers elle et elle se sentit mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observée. Elle décida de briser le silence :

- « C'était quoi ? Ce qui m'a enfermé dans le placard.

- On n'en sait rien. Ça avait disparu quand je suis arrivé, lui répondit Derek.

- Merci. De m'avoir sortie de là.

- De rien.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais au lycée ?

- Isaac m'avait prévenu. Et je vous ai suivi. Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais plus avec ces trois idiots, je me suis mis à ta recherche. Et je t'ai entendu hurler.

- Vu les cris que j'ai poussé, ça pas du être bien difficile de me retrouver.

- Exact.

- En tout cas, merci. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir.

- Mais non. »

Juliet se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de Derek et c'est Chris qui lui épargna un pur moment de honte :

- « Je crois que Juliet a besoin de se reposer. Vous feriez mieux de tous rentrer chez vous. Vous la verrez demain. »

La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire plein de gratitude et salua les garçons d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, savourant la texture de la moquette sous ses pieds nus. Une fois seule dans la chambre, Juliet retira ses vêtements et enfila un pantalon en flanelle et un tee-shirt trop grand en coton qui avait un jour appartenu à Isaac. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur au milieu du lit, Allison entra dans sa chambre comme une furie et sauta sur le lit pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- « J'ai eu si peur ! Quand Derek a appelé mon père pour lui dire qu'il te ramenait et que tu étais inconsciente, je me suis fais des millions de films ! Je les tuerais bien ces trois là. Ils sont complètement dingues, ils auraient pu te faire tuer avec leurs bêtises. S'ils voulaient absolument une fille pour aller chercher ce maudit bouquin, ils pouvaient me demander !

- Tout va bien Alli. Je vais bien. Derek est arrivé juste à temps.

- Heureusement oui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère ! Et c'était impressionnant de voir mon père et Derek d'accords sur quelque chose. D'habitude, par principe, ils sont opposés. Surtout depuis que Derek a mordu ma mère et qu'elle s'est suicidée pour éviter de devenir un loup-garou.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

- En réalité, ma mère aussi était fautive. C'était l'époque où on était encore ensemble Scott et moi. Mon père l'avait menacé et lui avait dis de ne plus m'approcher. Mais on a désobéit. On s'aimait et on voulait faire notre vie ensemble. On commençait déjà à faire des projets tous les deux.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'était pendant qu'on essayait d'arrêter le Kanima.

- Isaac m'en a parlé.

- On cherchait qui été son maitre et pour essayer d'éloigner les soupçons de ma mère, qui avait accepté un boulot au lycée pour mieux me surveiller, Scott m'a dis d'accepter de sortir avec Matt, ce garçon qui arrêté par de me tourner autour. C'est à partir de là que tout à déraper. Ma mère a coincé Scott et a essayé de le tuer avec un ventilateur qui dégagé de l'aconit tue-loup. Tout le monde aurait cru à une crise d'asthme. Derek est arrivé quand il a entendu Scott appeler au secours. il est venu l'aider, mais ma mère s'est défendue. Dans le feu de l'action, Derek a mordu ma mère. Il était un Alpha avant. Avant d'abandonner son pouvoir pour sauver Cora.

- Stiles m'a raconté.

- Ma mère s'est suicidée la nuit de la pleine lune qui a suivit. J'étais fâchée après elle. Elle m'avait demandé de me parler mais j'ai refusé. Je lui en voulais d'être aussi stricte avec moi. Quand je suis revenue à la maison, elle était morte. A partir de ce moment, je me suis mise à détester tous les loups garous, Scott y compris. Mon grand-père a utilisé mon chagrin pour me retourner la tête. Il a tué Matt et a pris le contrôle du Kanima. Il a fais des choses horribles pour forcer Derek a le mordre pour qu'il devienne un loup-garou. Pour éviter de mourir de son cancer. Quand tout à été terminé, j'ai rompu avec Scott, parce que tout était confus dans ma tête, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Je lui ai demandé du temps et de l'espace, et il me les a donner. Quand je suis revenue à Beacon Hills après mon séjour de quatre mois en France, on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter lui et moi. Avec le Darach et tout.

- Et bien, faut aller lui parler.

- Quoi ?

- A Scott. Faut que tu ailles lui parler. A moins que tu préfères Isaac.

- Non ! Surement pas !

- Bah alors ?! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller dire à Scott que tu l'aimes encore.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je l'aimais encore.

- A d'autre ! Je suis médium, tu te souviens ? Et puis de toute façon, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez encore. Et puis entre nous, sans vouloir paraitre déplacée, si ta mère avait décidé de tuer Scott, c'est qu'elle avait compris que rien ne pourrait vous séparer. Je n'ai pas connu ta mère, mais je peux dire, sans me tromper, qu'elle était une femme intelligente. Et puis, maintenant, ton père a compris que les loups garous ne sont pas forcément des monstres avides de sang.

- C'est vrai. Mais il préfère quand même que j'évite les loups garous.

- Un père veut que sa fille évite tous les garçons en général. Enfin, je pense. Je n'ai jamais connu le mien. Et puis, tu m'as dis que votre code d'honneur a changé.

- ''_Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux même_'', récita Allison en français.

- Exact, sourit Juliet qui suivait les cours de français de Mademoiselle Maurell avec la chasseuse.

- Je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Allison descendit du lit et sortit de la chambre en se glissant hors de la pièce comme une ombre. Juliet se mit sous la couette et éteignit la lampe de chevet pour plonger la pièce dans la pénombre. Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle crut qu'elle sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, mais elle sombra simplement dans un cauchemar.

Elle était dans une pièce illuminée d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Du sang ornait les murs et le sol. Ses pieds en étaient recouverts, ainsi que ses mains. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et bouclés dans son dos, deux mèches en anglaise encadrées son visage, une petite pince rattachant deux mèches. Juliet portait une robe de soirée, avec une jupe bouffante en tulle blanche, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, le haut transparent, légèrement opacifié, avec des motifs en velours noirs en des dessins complexes, qui cachaient les endroits stratégiques. Le genre de robe que la jeune fille trouvait absolument sublime. Une table trônait au centre de la pièce et une enveloppe y était posée. La jeune fille s'en approcha, ses pieds laissant des empreintes macabres sur le sol blanc. Juliet prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Une feuille y était glissée et la médium sortit le papier, ses doigts tremblants. Il n'y avait qu'un mot d'écrit sur la feuille. Son prénom. Jules-Hiète.

- « Tu dois rester cachée. »

Juliet sursauta et se retourna vivement, sa jupe tournoyant pour s'emmêler autour de ses jambes, ses cheveux voltigeant autour de son visage.

Une femme était debout derrière elle. Ses cheveux auburn, un ton plus foncé que ceux de la jeune fille, des yeux aussi verts que ceux de Juliet, elle portait les mêmes vêtements que le jour où elle avait été tué. Neyla Clark. Juliet se précipita vers elle et la prit dans sa bras.

- « Maman.

- Bonjour _bébé_, dit elle prononçant le petit surnom en français. Tu es si belle. »

Neyla Clark disait qu'elle avait appris le français au lycée et que c'était ce qui avait attiré son père chez elle. Père qui était français d'ailleurs. Juliet avait donc quelques notions de français et c'était en souvenir de sa mère qu'elle avait pris le français comme langue d'étude.

- « _Bébé_, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu dois rester cachée.

- Pourquoi Maman ?

- Tu es en danger. Il va te chercher.

- Qui Maman ?

- Celui qui est responsable de tous nos malheurs.

- Un nom Maman. _S'il te plait_ Maman. Donne moi un nom.

- Tu dois le découvrir toi-même _Mon Cœur._

- J'ai besoin de toi Maman. Tu me manques tellement. Grand-mère n'est plus là maintenant. Je suis toute seule.

- Tu ne seras jamais seule _Mon Amour._ Isaac est toujours là. Et puis, il a Allison.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison.

- Je ne rentrerais jamais à la maison _Bébé. _Mais toi, tu es toujours vivante. Et tu dois le rester. Tu es importante pour beaucoup de monde. Tu dois rester en vie et cachée.

- Je veux rester avec toi. Pour toujours.

- Non _Bébé._ Toi, tu vas retourner dans le monde réel et moi je vais rester ici. On se reverra. Dans tes rêves.

- Non ! Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne veux plus te perdre.

- Je ne fais plus partie de ton monde _Bébé, _(sa voix devint lointaine comme si elle venait d'outre-tombe). Réveille toi _Ma Chérie._ (Du sang apparut sur ses poignets, coulant par grosses gouttes sur le sol blanc, ses vêtements et ses cheveux se mouillant, de l'eau coulant de sa bouche). Réveille toi Jules-Hiète. Maintenant ! »

La voix de Neyla résonna dans la salle blanche tâchée de rouge et Juliet hurla, s'époumona, essayant de rester avec elle. Elle se redressa dans son lit, en hurlant, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière s'alluma, laissant apparaitre Chris Argent et Allison, complètement échevelés, le visage encore marqué par le sommeil. Le père d'Allison se précipita vers la jeune fille et la serra contre lui, lui frottant le dos dans un geste réconfortant.

- « Tout va bien Jules, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. »

Les larmes de la jeune fille se calmèrent, et elle se laissa aller contre la présence réconfortante de Chris Argent. Allison s'assit à côté d'elle et murmura :

- « Qu'as-tu vu Jules? Parles nous. Ça te soulagera.

- Ma mère. J'ai vu ma mère. Elle me disait de me cacher. Et il y avait tellement de sang.

- Ta mère ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux dire, qu'elle a communiqué avec toi ? s'étonna Allison.

- Oui, je crois.

- C'est nouveau ça.

- Je sais.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Chris Argent.

- Oui. Merci.

- Tu nous as fais une belle peur en hurlant comme ça, dit il en souriant essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je vais passer le reste de la nuit avec toi, dit Allison. Ca éloignera peut être les cauchemars.

- Merci. Mais tu n'es pas obligée.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser.

- Je vais retourner me coucher, dit Chris. Essayez de ne pas vous endormir trop tard. »

Le père d'Allison quitta la chambre et cette dernière se glissa sous la couverture aux côtés de Juliet et se coucha, remontant la couette jusque sous son menton. Juliet se recoucha et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration calme et régulière d'Allison qui s'était rendormie aussi vite qu'elle avait du se réveiller.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à Juliet de savoir qui était celui qui était la cause de tous les malheurs de sa mère. Et probablement des siens aussi.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

* * *

Il était vingt heures et Juliet était assise dans le grenier de la maison où elle avait grandi. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait depuis la mort d'Evelyne Clark. Isaac était assit sur un vieux carton et feuilletait de vieilles photos que la grand-mère de Juliet avait entreposé après la mort de sa fille.

Etant donné que Neyla Clark avait dis que Juliet devait se cacher de quelqu'un qui était responsable de tous les malheurs de Neyla et de sa fille, Isaac avait soulevé l'idée que ça devait être une personne venant du passé de la défunte mère de la médium. Les deux adolescents s'étaient donc mis en tête de fouiller les affaires de Neyla, en espérant trouver quelque chose.

Isaac souffla et laissa tomber une pile de photos dans un carton.

- « Y'a rien. Ça fait des heures que l'on cherche.

- Je sais. Mais ma mère savait qui était cette personne. Elle ne pouvait pas me dire son nom. Comment je peux me protéger de quelqu'un si je ne sais pas qui c'est ?

- Ok, tu marques un point. »

Alors que Lydia, Scott, Allison et Stiles revenaient, accompagnés de Cora, la Banshee trébucha sur une latte du plancher et se rattrapa à Stiles qui rougit. Isaac se moqua de lui et ils reprirent les recherches. Alors que Juliet se redressait et s'étirait, son dos la faisant souffrir, elle remarqua que la latte du plancher sur laquelle Lydia avait trébuché, s'était légèrement soulevé. La jeune fille se dirigea à quatre pattes vers la planchette et la souleva. Son collant s'effila sur un clou dépassant et elle sortit les lettres et les photos qui étaient cachés. Elle s'assit, sa robe remontant légèrement sur ses cuisses.

Il y avait une vieille photo sur le dessus de la pile. Une photo où Neyla Clark souriait, riait même. Elle était plutôt jeune, vingt cinq ans tout au plus. Elle portait un short et un débardeur. Et elle portait un bébé dans ses bras. Un tout jeune bébé. Juliet sut que c'était elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines sur cette photo. Un homme tenait la mère de la jeune fille par la taille. Il était beau, avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Il était grand, semblait surplomber Neyla de toute sa taille.

Neyla semblait heureuse, comme Juliet ne l'avait jamais vu. Oh, Juliet avait déjà vu sa mère heureuse, mais la fille d'Evelyne Clark semblait avoir perdu quelque chose. Quelque chose que Juliet était persuadée qu'elle avait quand elle était jeune. Mais qu'elle avait perdu. Et la photo prouvait qu'elle avait raison. Sa mère avait un jour était réellement heureuse.

La médium se mit à lire rapidement les lettres et se rendit compte que toutes les lettres provenaient de la même personne. D'un certain Vincent Delanoé. Il demandait à la voir. A voir Juliet. Et il demandait des nouvelles des Hale. Tout particulièrement de Derek. Qui était le filleul de Neyla. Déglutissant, Juliet se releva, lissa sa robe et jura :

- « Putain de merde, il n'a pas jugé utile de me le dire ça ! »

Ces amis sursautèrent et Isaac demanda :

- « Qui n'a pas jugé de te dire quoi ?

- Derek ! Il a surement du oublier de me dire qu'il était le filleul de ma mère !

- Ah ça… murmura Cora.

- Tu le savais ? chuchota Allison dans un ton de conspiratrice.

- Ouais, murmura la sœur de Derek. Mais je croyais qu'il lui avait dis. Ça me semblait évident. Sinon je lui aurais dis, moi.

- Evidemment, tu es la reine de la sincérité et de l'honnêteté, dit Lydia en grimaçant.

- Juliet attends ! » cria Isaac.

Pendant que les filles discutaient, Juliet avait pris ses affaires et était partie comme une furie, les planta là.

La jeune fille était furieuse. Quand elle arriva à l'entrepôt où logeait Derek et Cora, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte coulissante pour prévenir de sa présence. Elle la fit glisser avec force. Derek était là, avec Peter et il l'a regarda comme si elle était une apparition.

Elle devait avoir une drôle d'allure. Ses cheveux auburn qui bouclés dans tous les sens, son maquillage qui coulait en cette fin de journée, son collant filé, ses boots qui baillaient sur les côtés, sa robe un peu de travers, et son blouson en cuir qui pendait sur son épaule droite.

Juliet descendit les quelques marches d'un pas lent et théâtral en agitant les lettres.

- « Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose à propos de ma mère ? demanda-t-elle à Derek.

- Je crois pas, dit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils alors que Peter décidait de s'éclipser sentant venir la dispute.

- Y'a deux jours, après mon attaque au lycée, j'ai fais un rêve très bizarre. J'y ai vu ma mère. Elle me disait de me méfier d'une personne qui était responsable de tous nos malheurs, mais évidemment, elle ne m'a pas donné de noms. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Ensuite, Isaac a eut la brillante idée de souligner qu'en raison de la responsabilité de cette personne dans toutes les malheureuses choses qui sont survenues dans ma vie et celle de ma mère, elle devait appartenir au passé de Neyla.

- Et ?

- Alors on a fouillé dans les affaires de ma mère que Grand-mère avait rangé au grenier. Et Lydia a trébuché sur une latte du planché qui se trouvait être une cachette. Je l'ai soulevé et j'ai trouvé des lettres et quelques photos. Toutes les lettres proviennent d'un homme que je ne connais pas mais qui semblait bien nous connaitre. Et il demande de tes nouvelles. Toi, le filleul de ma mère. Ça te reviens, ton petit oublie maintenant ? »

Derek se leva, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- « Ecoute, Jules…

- Juliet.

- Juliet, si tu veux. Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était si important.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu.

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non.

- Ça n'a aucune importance tout ça. Tu es pourchassée par une meute de loups garous psychopathes qui veulent te tuer, et toi tu me fais la guerre parce que j'ai oublié de te dire que ta mère était ma marraine ? Franchement, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelques soucis dans tes ordres de priorités ? »

Juliet se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui trainait dans le coin et dit, complètement abattue :

- « T'as raison. C'est juste, qu'avec tout ça, je me rends compte que je ne connaissais pas ma mère. Il y a toute une partie de sa vie que j'ignorais. En réalité, je ne connaissais pas ma mère. Elle était une complète étrangère pour moi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était médium, je ne savais pas qu'elle était la meilleure amie de ta mère, je ne savais qu'elle était ta marraine. Je ne savais rien d'elle.

- Le principale, c'est qu'elle t'aimait.

- Oui, peut être. Mais je suis sa fille. J'aurais du savoir ce genre de chose sur elle.

- Tu sais, on ne connait jamais véritablement les gens. Surtout les personnes qui sont le plus proches de nous. C'est quand tu crois connaitre les gens que tu es le plus souvent déçue par eux. Crois moi, je m'y connais.

- Comment ça ?

- Je croyais connaitre Peter. Et puis un jour, j'ai découvert qu'il était un Alpha, qu'il avait tué ma sœur ainée pour le devenir, qu'il avait mordu Scott pour accroitre son pouvoir, et qu'il était complètement taré.

- Tu sais ce que l'on dit. On ne choisit pas sa famille.

- Exactement. De toute façon, j'ai toujours su que s'aimer soi-même à ce point, ce n'était pas sain. Il avait forcément quelque chose de pas net la dessous. »

Juliet rit, se laissant distraire. Derek vint s'agenouiller devant elle, ses mains posées sur ses genoux couverts du collant. La jeune fille fixa les mains du loup-garou qui recouvrait entièrement ses genoux et un frisson la secoua sans qu'elle le contrôle. La présence de Derek la mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Et là, elle était complètement retournée par les nouvelles révélations qu'elle venait de faire. Derek la troublée encore plus.

- « Tu vas t'en sortir, lui dit il pour la rassurer en coinçant l'une des mèches tombant devant son visage derrière son oreille. On s'en sort toujours par ici. Comme on dit, on a une chance de cocu. »

Cette fois ci, Juliet explosa de rire, laissant s'échapper la tension accumulée depuis des semaines. Alors qu'elle se penchait un peu avant après avoir calmé son rire, les joues encore rouges, Juliet vit le visage de Derek s'approcher dangereusement du sien, puis les lèvres du loup-garou se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. D'instinct, elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser du jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, réalisant qu'elle ne voyait rien, elle s'arracha au baiser, repoussa Derek pour se lever et dit en souriant :

- « Pas d'images !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Derek en se remettant debout.

- Je n'ai rien vu ! Aucune image !

- C'est bien ?

- C'est magnifique ! »

Faisant ce constat, Juliet s'avança vers lui, attrapa son visage de ses deux mains, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Derek. Le loup-garou passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Derek en profita, venant se faufiler pour caresser la sienne. La jeune fille passa ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Alors que Derek contractait les muscles de ses bras pour la soulever, une voix retentit :

- « Et bien ça alors ! »

Derek et Juliet sursautèrent et se séparèrent et virent que toute la petite bande se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Juliet rougit et se tortilla légèrement mal à l'aise.

- « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, murmura-t-elle.

- Ok. »

Juliet se précipita vers la sortie et Allison et Lydia la suivit.

C'était une journée bien épuisante.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Etant donné que le chapitre 7 est plutôt court, je publie le chapitre 8 en même temps._

_Bonne lecture !_

_BYE_

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Juliet n'avait pas revu Derek depuis trois jours et elle commençait à se demander s'il ne l'évitait pas un peu. Alors qu'elle venait de sortir de l'immeuble des Argent, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la tira de force dans une voiture. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Elle se retrouva assise dans une voiture, genre gros 4X4 à vitres teintées. Juliet se défendit et réussit à mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre de celui qui lui tenait le bras.

- « Attends, attends ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, lui dit l'homme. Je veux juste te parler. Calmes toi s'il te plait.

- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Quand on veut parler aux gens, on les aborde et on leur parle dans la rue, devant pleins de gens.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Vincent Delanoé.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Tu sais ce que je te veux.

- Non.

- Si. Tu sais pertinemment qui je suis n'est ce pas.

- Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de m'enfermer dans une voiture.

- Certainement. J'ai appris que ta grand-mère avait été assassiné. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Je vais bien. Pas grâce à vous en tout cas.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous l'avez déjà dis ça.

- Ecoute. Je veux que tu fasses attention.

- Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire ça en ce moment.

- Tu devrais les écouter.

- Le truc, c'est que c'est de vous que l'on me demande de ce méfier. Et je commence à croire que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Laissez moi sortir.

- Avant tout, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

- Vous êtes quoi alors ? On m'a dis que vous étiez la source de tous les malheurs de Neyla Clark.

- Je veux t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Laissez moi partir.

- Tu es ma fille !

- Seulement d'un point de vue génétique. Pour être un père, il faut avoir élevé son enfant. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, dit-elle en abandonnant le vouvoiement. Je ne connais rien de toi. Tu es un parfait inconnu. Et je ne veux pas te faire confiance. Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie _Papa._ Tu n'es rien. Seulement un problème.

- Tu ressembles plus à ta mère que tu ne le penses.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Tu dois juste savoir que tu n'es pas en sécurité. Tu ne le seras jamais tant que tu resteras à proximité des Hale.

- Je n'ai jamais été autant en sécurité que depuis que je suis avec les Hale. Ma vie se passait très bien avant que je sache qui tu étais. _Sors de ma vie et ne reviens jamais._ »

Juliet ouvrit la porte et sortit. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, on lui attrapa le poignet.

- « L'Alpha de la meute qui a tué ta mère et qui essaye de t'abattre s'appelle Joshua Hamilton. Il tue toutes les médiums qu'il trouve car sa mère, qui était une loup-garou, a été assassiné par des chasseurs qui avaient une médium. Cette médium leur a dit qu'elle était dangereuse et ils ont décidé de l'éliminer. Depuis il a décidé de tuer tous les médiums. Mais la mise en scène de la mort de ta mère ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la scène du meurtre de Maria Hamilton, maquillé en suicide. Tu dois faire attention à toi.

- Je fais toujours attention à moi. »

La jeune fille se dégagea et prit la direction de sa voiture en appelant Stiles. Quand il décrocha, elle ouvrait sa porte conducteur et dit :

- « Prends ton matos et préviens les autres. On se retrouve à chez les Hale. J'ai appris quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. »

Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra. La jeune fille prit le chemin de l'entrepôt des Hale. Elle se gara, et elle courut presque se réfugier à l'intérieur. Elle arriva en même temps que les autres et la jeune fille attrapa le bras de Stiles, lui arrachant presque. Le jeune homme posa son ordinateur sur l'unique table dans l'entrepôt et l'alluma. Juliet ne passa pas par quatre chemins :

- « En quittant l'appartement des Argent, j'ai fais une rencontre. En réalité, quelqu'un m'a attrapé et m'a entrainé dans une voiture.

- Quoi ? s'écria Allison. C'était qui ?

- Vincent Delanoé. Mon père. »

Il eut comme un malaise. Même Peter n'osa rien dire.

- « Vous, vous êtes dis quoi ? demanda Isaac.

- Rien d'intéressant. Il voulait me dire de faire attention. Il a aussi dis que je n'avais jamais été autant en danger depuis que j'étais en contact avec les Hale. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire par ça.

- Il voulait peut être parler du fait qu'ils sont une famille de loups garous, suggéra Lydia.

- Peut être. En tout cas, quand je suis partie, il m'a dis quelque chose d'intéressant. Et c'est là que tu interviens Stiles. Il m'a dis que l'Alpha de la meute qui voulait ma mort, Joshua Hamilton, provient d'une famille de loups garous, comme les Hale. Pas aussi importante et influente, mais une famille de loups garous.

- Et alors ? demanda Peter.

- Il parait que sa mère a été assassiné par des chasseurs de loups garous, qui avaient été informé par une médium qu'elle était dangereuse. (Stiles tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier.) Et il parait que la mise en scène de la mort de ma mère ressemblait parfaitement à la mort de Maria Hamilton.

- Maria Hamilton, dit Stiles. Retrouvée morte chez elle, dans sa baignoire, les veines tranchées. La police a classé l'affaire en quelques heures. Littéralement. Ils ont identifié cette mort comme un suicide. Affaire classée.

- La question, c'est pourquoi il a reproduit la mort de sa mère sur Neyla, dit Scott.

- Apparemment, y'a un témoin qui dit avoir vu un homme sortir de la maison des Hamilton en pleine nuit. Le lendemain, on retrouvait Madame Hamilton dans sa baignoire. Ses enfants et son mari étaient partis faire du camping. C'est le fils, Joshua, qui l'a retrouvé.

- C'est pour ça qu'il fait une fixation sur la mise en scène, dit Derek sa voix faisant frissonner Juliet.

- Si la police a décrété que c'était un suicide, pourquoi ton père a dit que c'était un meurtre ? demanda Cora.

- Apparemment, il sait quelque chose que la police ne savait pas. C'était qui l'homme qui s'est enfuie de la maison Hamilton en pleine nuit ? voulut savoir Isaac.

- D'après sa déposition, l'individu suspect était un habitué du quartier. Il avait déjà été aperçu par les voisins. Apparemment Madame Hamilton n'était pas vraiment l'épouse parfaite, et elle aurait une liaison avec cet homme.

- On connait son nom ? demanda Juliet en frôlant Derek pour venir derrière Stiles et voir l'écran.

- D'après les recherches, cet amant s'appellerait Gregory Argent. »

Tout le monde releva la tête vers Allison qui fronça les sourcils et rejoignit Juliet et Stiles pour regarder l'écran et avoir confirmation.

- « Un membre de ma famille aurait eu une liaison avec une loup-garou ?

- Ça n'aurait pas été le dernier, fit remarquer Cora qui fut fusiller du regard par la chasseuse et la médium.

- Et on a le nom de la médium ? intervint Derek en se plaçant juste derrière Juliet.

- Une femme est venue déclarer la disparition suspecte de Gregory Argent et de son frère, Jonathan Argent ; une semaine après la mort de Maria Hamilton. Juste après qu'on est, sans faire exprès, averti Donovan Hamilton de la liaison de sa femme.

- Le nom de la femme, Stiles, le pressa Scott.

- Evelyne Clark. »

Juliet eut la soudaine impression de manquer d'air. Sa tête se mit à lui tourner, elle vacilla légèrement et elle percuta Derek qui l'a rattrapa en en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, l'air lui manqua soudainement et elle tomba dans les pommes.

Pendant une demi seconde, Juliet crut que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Elle crut qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment évanouie. Mais quand elle vit sa grand-mère, elle comprit qu'elle était belle et bien tombée dans les pommes, mais qu'en plus de ça, elle avait encore une communication avec une personne morte. Elle portait sa tenue la même tenue de soirée que lorsqu'elle avait parlé avec sa mère, sauf que cette fois ci, elle portait des chaussures, avec des talons de dix centimètres. Le genre de chaussures qui vous meurtrit les pieds en quelques minutes. La jeune fille s'approcha de sa grand-mère et dit :

- « Grand-mère ? C'est toi ?

- Oui mon cœur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ce n'est rien. Juste un moyen que ton esprit, au travers de tes pouvoirs, a trouvé pour te permettre de trouver les réponses à tes questions.

- Grand-mère, je viens d'apprendre que tu as aidé des chasseurs a tuer une loup-garou.

- Il faut que tu saches que je l'ai fais pour protéger ta mère et la famille que je protégeais.

- Les Hale.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi as-tu demandé de l'aide chez les chasseurs Grand-mère ? Que tu veuilles protéger ceux que tu aimes, je le comprends, mais pourquoi aller chercher les Argent ?

- Ton grand-père venait de mourir et j'étais légèrement désorientée. Et j'avoue avoir, comment dites vous les jeunes ? Ah oui, j'avais flashé sur Jonathan Argent. Un très bel homme, et frère de Grégory Argent, l'amant de Maria Hamilton. Ils étaient les cousins de Gérard Argent, le grand-père de ton amie Allison. J'ai eu une liaison tumultueuse avec lui. Dans le dos de ta mère et des Hale. Evidemment, Meredith Hale, la grand-mère de Derek, et ma meilleure amie, l'a découvert. Elle m'a dis qu'il fallait que cela cesse, que ce n'était pas sain. Que cette relation allait me détruire.

- Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Je lui ai répondu de s'occuper de ses affaires. Mais quand les Argent se sont mit à donner la chasse aux Hale sans raison valable, juste parce qu'ils étaient des loups garous, enfreignant par la même occasion leur code, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je fasse un choix. Evidemment, mon choix s'est porté sur les Hale. C'était eux ma vraie famille. Mais avant de quitter Jonathan, j'ai eu une vision. Maria Hamilton qui, lors d'une Pleine Lune, venait et décimait tous les jeunes des Hale. Ta mère y compris. Et je me suis dis que Jonathan pouvait mettre encore utile. Je lui ai parlé de Maria Hamilton en lui disant qu'elle me semblait bizarre. Je lui ai dis que j'avais vu ses yeux briller d'une drôle de manière, sans pour autant lui révéler ce que je savais. Deux jours après, on annonçait le suicide de Maria Hamilton aux informations. Une semaine plus tard, Grégory et Jonathan Argent disparaissaient. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de quitter Jonathan. Je suis quand même aller déclarer sa disparition aux autorités.

- Par acquis de conscience ?

- Non. Je l'aimais, quoi que tu en dises.

- C'était un chasseur !

- Allison aussi l'est.

- Non. Le code d'honneur a changé. Ils ne chassent plus QUE les loups garous. Ils chassent uniquement les créatures qui sont dangereuses pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de leurs existences. On ne peut pas choisir qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir Grand-mère. Tu ne peux pas te faire juge, jury et bourreau en même temps.

- Tu aurais préféré que je laisse cette femme tuer ta mère ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je dis juste que tu ne peux pas laisser les autres faire le sale boulot à ta place ! Tu aurais du prévenir Meredith Hale du danger que représenter Maria Hamilton et laisser les loups garous gérer ça entre eux.

- J'ai fais ce qui me semblait juste Jules-Hiète. Je ne te permets pas de me juger.

- Alors pourquoi tu as voulu me raconter ça ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dis ? Et Maman, elle le savait ? Elle savait que tu es responsable de la mort d'une femme ? Et est-ce-que tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est Joshua Hamilton qui l'a tué. Hamilton, ça te dis quelque chose ? Le fils de Maria Hamilton, celui qui l'a retrouvé morte dans sa baignoire. Et ça ne t'a jamais paru étrange que Maman meurt dans les mêmes circonstances que Madame Hamilton hein ? Et qu'elle soit retrouvée pareil ? Hamilton s'est mit à tuer des médiums parce qu'il savait que c'était une médium qui avait mis les chasseurs sur la piste de sa mère. Et il a découvert que c'était toi qui l'avait dénoncé, alors il s'est dit que tuer ta fille pourrait être une bonne compensation.

- Jules…

- Il a retrouvé sa mère morte dans sa baignoire, et pour se venger de toi, il m'a fais vivre la même chose.

- Je n'avais jamais fais le rapport.

- Evidemment.

- Comment as-tu su où chercher ? Pour Maria Hamilton.

- J'ai rencontré mon père. C'est lui qui m'a dis où chercher.

- Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance Juliet. Il est dangereux.

- Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance et apparemment, tu es aussi peu digne de confiance que lui.

- Juliet, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Tu ne dois pas faire confiance à Vincent Delanoé.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire confiance. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je n'aurais jamais préféré savoir ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Ça a complètement changé l'image que j'avais de toi. Je dois me réveiller maintenant.

- Juliet, attends. S'il te plait.

- Non.

- Ta mère veut que tu saches que tu es tout proche.

- Proche de quoi ?

- Elle m'a juste dis de te dire cela. Et aussi que tu dois faire confiance à Derek. Il te protégera, comme les Hale l'ont toujours fais avec les Clark.

- Grand-mère, sois plus précise.

- C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dis.

- Je ne savais pas qu'être mort nous faisait parler en devinette. Vous savez toutes les deux que je suis nulle à ça.

- Tu dois comprendre par toi-même Jules. Maintenant… REVEILLES TOI ! »

Jules se sentit revenir à elle dans un sursaut et ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle aperçut le visage inquiet de Derek au dessus du sien, et se sentit apaisée.

- « Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui. Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ?

- Quelques secondes à peine, lui dit Lydia en apparaissant dans son champ de vision. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Ma grand-mère », dit Juliet en se redressant, aidée de Derek.

Le loup-garou l'aida à s'asseoir sur la chaise, occupée précédemment par Stiles et Peter lui apporta un verre d'eau, qu'elle but avec gratitude.

- « Elle m'a dis des choses. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle.

- Racontes, dit Stiles qui se fit fusiller du regard par Isaac et Derek. Désolé. Tu te sens en état de nous raconter ?

- Oui, sourit Juliet. Apparemment, après la mort de mon grand-père, elle a eut une liaison avec Jonathan Argent. L'un des deux disparus.

- Et bien, les Argent sont partout, dit Cora pensant être discrète. Pardon, dit elle quand elle vit les regards d'Allison et Juliet.

- L'Alpha des Hale à l'époque, Meredith Hale, qui était aussi la meilleure amie de ma grand-mère, lui a dis qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête ça tout de suite. Quand les chasseurs se sont mit à assassiner les Hale sans raison valable qui collait à leur code, elle a décidé de rompre.

- Sage décision, commenta Lydia qui reçut un sourire de la part de Juliet.

- Mais juste avant, elle a eut une vision de Maria Hamilton tuant tous les enfants Hale, ma mère y compris. Elle l'a dénoncé aux chasseurs sans révéler ce qu'elle savait et deux jours plus tard, on apprenait aux infos que Maria Hamilton s'était suicidée.

- Et une semaine plus tard, l'amant de la morte et son frère disparaissent, finit Isaac.

- Vous croyez que Donovan Hamilton avait découvert qui avait tué sa femme, qu'il l'avait tué et qu'il en aurait profité pour tuer l'amant de sa femme ? demanda Scott.

- Ça n'aurait pas été le premier, dit Peter.

- Et puis de toute façon, dit Cora, d'après ce que je me souviens, de ce que m'a dis ma mère, Grégory et Jonathan Argent étaient sacrément sanguinaires.

- Autant que Georges Argent ? demanda Derek.

- Mon grand-père n'est pas sanguinaire en soit, dit Allison.

- Il est quoi alors ? demanda Isaac.

- Manipulateur, dirent Allison et Scott en même temps.

- Il a réussit à manipuler Kate pour qu'elle devienne complètement folle, au point de bafouer le code d'honneur, continua Allison.

- Et il a joliment manipuler Allison pour la retourner contre Derek et moi, finit Scott. Il a une manière de parler qui fait que l'on a envie de le croire.

- Ce qui le rend aussi dangereux que des chatouilleux de la gâchette, conclut Stiles.

- Et entre nous, dit Lydia en levant son index vers le plafond. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effort à faire pour la détourner de Derek. Il a toujours été tellement désagréable.

- Dit celle qui m'a utilisé pour ramener mon oncle psychopathe d'entre les morts, répliqua Derek.

- Pour info, l'oncle psychopathe est là, dit Peter.

- La ferme ! dirent tous les autres en cœur, se qui fit sourire Juliet qui ne faisait que regarder.

- De toute façon, Allison n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour ce retourner contre les loups garous, rajouter Isaac, elle nous a toujours profondément détestée. Elle tolérait juste Scott parce qu'il était son petit ami.

- Hey, dit Scott, en se plaçant entre Isaac et Allison comme pour la protéger des mots de l'autre loup-garou. Aucun de vous ne lui avait fais confiance avant non plus. Elle nous a aidé à traquer le Kanima.

- Ouais, en essayant de tuer Boyd et Erika aussi, contra Derek.

- Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurais fais confiance, dit Allison en se penchant sur le côté pour regarder Isaac et Derek. Vous avez essayé de tuer Lydia.

- C'est vrai ça ! s'écria Lydia.

- Oh et au fait, dit Derek, tu te souviens quand ta tante m'avait attaché à une grille branchée à des câbles électriques et qu'elle m'a exhibé devant toi comme un trophée ?

- Je ne savais même pas que vous existiez !

- Et quand tu n'as chassé la nuit où on a tué l'Alpha (Juliet fronça les sourcils, ne connaissant pas cette partie de l'histoire et Peter leva le doigt pour lui signaler que c'était lui l'Alpha, à l'époque). Tu as bien failli faire tuer Scott avec tes bonnes intentions. Tu croyais que l'on était tous dangereux, et tu avais rangé Scott dans le même sac que Peter !

- Et je croyais que l'on se faisait confiance maintenant, dit Allison à Isaac, ignorant Derek.

- Tu m'as poignarder avec des couteaux !

- C'étaient des dagues chinoises !

- Ouah ! hurla Juliet en se levant pour ramener le calme. Non mais vous vous entendez tous, à vous disputer comme des gamins ? Je croyais que tous vos problèmes avaient été réglés ?

- Maintenant, ils ont l'air d'être réglé non ? dit Stiles en souriant à la médium.

- Cette fille n'a aucune personnalité, cracha Derek en pointant Allison du doigt. Les Argent laissent leurs femmes commander parce qu'apparemment, les hommes ne cherchent que la guerre. Mais avec une femme comme toi au commandement, on va droit au carnage ! »

Allison le fusilla du regard et Juliet vit les larmes s'amasser aux coins de ses yeux. Elle finit par tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant. Scott, furieux, fixa méchamment Derek, ses yeux se mettant à briller dangereusement. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre Allison en courant.

- « Toujours à lui courir après, murmura Cora.

- La ferme, répondit Juliet.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dis la ferme. Tu as quelque chose à dire, va lui dire en face, au lieu de toujours attendre que les personnes soient partis pour dire ce que tu penses d'eux.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- J'en ai aucun. Mais peut être que toi oui.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. C'est une chasseuse.

- Et bien bizarrement, je lui fais plus confiance à elle qu'à toi. Alors que je suis censée être liée à ta famille et pas à la sienne.

- Ça suffit, dit Isaac en s'interposant entre les deux. Je crois qu'on s'est un peu emporté sur ce coup là.

- Tu crois ? » demanda sarcastiquement Lydia.

La jeune fille était assise sur les marches de l'entrée de l'entrepôt en train de fixer ses ongles. Juliet secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et Cora. Au bout de vingt minutes, alors que tout le monde commençait à s'impatienter, Allison et Scott revinrent, accompagnés des jumeaux. Isaac se tendit et recula de manière à les avoir tout les deux dans son champ de vision. Ethan ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Juliet en lui faisant un clin d'œil et la jeune fille lui fit un sourire. Elle aperçut l'air mauvais qui passa sur le visage de Derek et elle haussa un sourcil. Il l'ignorait pendant plusieurs jours et maintenant il se permettait d'être jaloux…

La réunion reprit, et les jumeaux leur apprirent qu'ils avaient aperçus Joshua Hamilton roder autour de la maison de Juliet et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'y retourne pas tout de suite.

Quand tout le monde décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, Derek retint Juliet. En voyant qu'Allison l'a regardé, inquiète, la médium lui fit signe d'y aller et de ne pas s'en faire pour elle. Quand ils furent plus que tout les deux dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt, Juliet regarda Derek, fixant sur lui ses yeux verts, attendant qu'il parle. Après tout, c'est lui qui voulait qu'elle attende. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, Derek se décida enfin à parler :

- « A propos de l'autre jour…

- Quel autre jour ?

- Quand on s'est embrassé…

- Ah, parce que tu t'en souviens ?

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Les autres sont arrivés et…

- Tu as été gêné qu'on nous surprenne et tu m'évites depuis.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Je ne vais pas t'obliger à rien, Derek. Si tu ne veux pas, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas.

- C'est quoi alors ? Essaye d'être un tout petit plus explicite.

- Tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi…

- Beaucoup, c'est un grand mot.

- Et il serait peut être mieux que l'on attende. Tu sais, que tu sois un peu plus vieille.

- Que je sois plus vieille que maintenant ou pas, ça ne changera rien. On aura toujours autant d'années d'écart, tu es au courant ?

- Oui, merci, je sais.

- Alors ? »

Pour toute réponse, Derek lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa, glissa sa langue contre celle de Juliet. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur les hanches du loup-garou, et se pressa contre lui. Derek glissa ses mains le long du cou de Juliet et les fit descendre jusqu'à sa taille et l'encercla complètement dans ses bras. De son côté, Juliet remonta ses mains le long de ses biceps jusqu'à les mettre derrière sa nuque. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Derek ne la lâcha pas, se contentant de la serrer plus fort contre lui et à nicher son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du loup-garou et en fermant les yeux.

Alors que Derek faisait glisser sa main de haut en bas dans le dos de Juliet, il dit :

- « Restes avec moi. Ne pars pas.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle. Allison va s'inquiéter.

- Tu es avec moi. Tu ne risques rien.

- Justement, rit Juliet. Je dois y aller. Je resterai une autre fois.

- D'accord. »

Juliet quitta la chaleur réconfortante des bras de Derek pour l'embrasser et s'en aller. Quand elle se retrouva dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, la jeune fille attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Isaac. Qui répondit à la troisième sonnerie :

- « Je savais que tu allais m'appeler, dit il en guise d'ouverture de conversation.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- On va aller à la pêche aux infos.

- A propos de qui ?

- Des médiums assassinées par Hamilton. Et par les médiums en général.

- Hannah, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu es mon protecteur ou tu l'es pas ? Je peux aussi très bien y aller sans toi, tu sais.

- Tu ne demandes pas à ton nouveau petit ami ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Derek. T'as d'autres petits amis ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu de petits amis avant Derek. Tu les faisais tous fuir. Et pour répondre à ta première question, non je ne demande pas à Derek parce qu'il va dire que c'est trop dangereux. En gros, il va faire son rabat-joie. Et toi, tu n'es pas un rabat-joie. Alors, tu vas m'accompagner ?

- Tu sais bien que oui. Passes me chercher chez Scott.

- Je pars de l'entrepôt. Donne moi vingt minutes. »

Juliet raccrocha et démarra sa voiture. Elle prit la route de la maison des McCall et y arriva au bout de quinze minutes. Isaac sortit quasiment tout de suite de la maison et monta dans sa voiture.

- « Hey Poupée.

- Hey. Tu es prêt ?

- Yep. »

Juliet appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture partit. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se gara devant la maison de son enfance et coupa le moteur.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Isaac.

- Tu vas m'aider à déclencher une vision.

- Jules…

- Quoi ? La seule qui pourra nous donner des infos, c'est Maria Hamilton. Tu dois m'aider à la contacter.

- Jules, les seules personnes que tu as réussi à contacter, ce sont ta mère et ta grand-mère. Des personnes liées par le sang avec toi. Et en plus, tu as vu ta mère pendant ton sommeil et tu as perdu connaissance pour voir ta grand-mère. Je vais jouer mon rabat-joie comme tu dis, mais je ne t'aiderais pas pour faire ça.

- Isaac, on a besoin de trouver des réponses.

- Ça sera sans moi.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot Isaac.

- Je sais tu me le dis tout le temps. Mais ces visions te mettent dans des états pas possibles Juliet. Je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger.

- Ok, laisse tomber. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Descends de ma voiture maintenant.

- Je présume que tu ne veux pas me ramener chez Scott.

- Tu présumes bien. Descends. »

Isaac souffla et finit par descendre de la voiture en claquant la porte. Alors qu'Isaac s'éloignait en direction de la maison des McCall, Juliet redémarra et rentra chez les Argent. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et attrapa un sac. La jeune femme y fourra tous les vêtements qu'elle trouvait et allait sortir de la pièce quand Allison se planta devant la sortie en croisant les bras et en haussant un sourcil.

- « Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Hum, nulle part.

- Nulle part avec un sac ?

- Ecoutes Alli…

- Isaac m'a appelé pour me dire que tu risquais d'essayer d'entrer en communication avec Maria Hamilton. Je lui ai dis que je m'en occupais.

- Allison…

- Mais je ne lui ai pas dis de quelle manière. Je trouve que ton idée est plutôt pas mal. Quoique entrer en communication dès le début est peut être un peu risqué.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- C'est les vacances de Noël. On a cinq jours avant les fêtes. Ça te dis un petit tour à Baltimore ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on ferait ?

- On trouverait un objet ayant appartenu à Maria Hamilton. Tu le toucherais et tu verrais des images. Une fois que tu te seras 'familiarisée' avec ça, on pourra essayer la vision. T'en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que c'est plutôt une bonne idée. On y va ?

- Mon sac est déjà dans la voiture.

- Isaac va être furieux.

- Ça ne sera rien en comparaison de Derek.

- Aucun des deux n'est mon père.

- Eux peut être pas, mais moi si », intervint une voix derrière Allison.

Allison et Juliet sursautèrent et se retournèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation vers la provenance de la voix.

Chris Argent se tenait dans le couloir accompagné de Vincent Delanoé. Juliet fronça les sourcils et sortit de la chambre, son sac sur l'épaule.

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, lui dit elle. Je fais se que je veux de ma vie. Tu n'as rien à me dire.

- Je suis ton père que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Un père, c'est quelqu'un qui est là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Tu étais où quand j'ai retrouvé _Maman_ morte dans la baignoire ? Tu étais où à son enterrement ? Tu étais quand je suis entrée à l'école ? Tu étais où quand j'ai eu mon premier chagrin d'amour ? Tu n'étais pas là. Alors tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. »

Décidant qu'elle avait assez parlé avec lui, Juliet força le passage et passa entre les deux hommes. Mais visiblement Vincent Delanoé n'en avait pas fini avec sa fille. Pour la retenir, il l'attrapa par le poignet juste au dessus des gants que la jeune fille prenait soin de porter, leurs deux peaux entrant en contact. A ce moment là, Juliet fut assaillie par tout un tas d'images, passant de scènes sentimentales et douces à des scènes violentes et sanguinolentes.

Même après avoir rompu le contact avec son père, Juliet voyait toujours des images, comme si son esprit subissait une invasion massive d'images. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle se sentit de faire en voyant tout ça. Elle hurla.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

(Attention, LEMON !)

* * *

_Disclaimer :__ Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Juliet, Vincent Delanoé et l'histoire de Joshua Hamilton._

_Rappel des précédents chapitres :__ Juliet a failli se noyer dans le lac de Beacon Hills. La jeune femme des cauchemars où elle voit un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas mourir. Elle a découvert qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs de Médium. Juliet découvre que l'homme dans ses cauchemars, c'est Derek Hale. Elle apprend les vraies circonstances de la mort de sa mère, qui sont similaire au suicide d'une loup garou. Le fils de cette loup garou a fondé un meute et tue toutes les médiums qu'ils croisent. Il se met donc à la poursuite de Juliet. Elle se met à sortir avec Derek, tout en apprenant que c'est sa grand mère la responsable de tout. Elle veut partir avec Allison à Baltimore pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec Maria Hamilton mais elle tombe sur son père qui la touche, déclenchant des visions._

* * *

Juliet but la gorgée de la tasse de thé qu'Allison lui avait préparé. Elle avait tellement hurlé que sa gorge lui faisait mal, comme si on lui avait brûlé avec un fer rouge. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle avait subitement une terrible envie de dormir. Derek avait débarqué vingt minutes après qu'elle est enfin arrêtée de hurler et lui caresser les cheveux. La main de Juliet qui ne tenait pas la tasse était posée sur le genou de Derek, le besoin de le toucher était devenu quasiment insupportable, alors elle avait fini par y céder malgré la présence menaçante de Chris Argent et Vincent Delanoé. Ce dernier n'avait plus osé toucher sa fille, le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé encore bien présent dans sa mémoire.

Alors que Juliet essayait de faire le tri dans son esprit, essayant de repousser les horribles images, l'air commença à lui manquer et elle sentit une crise de panique commencer à montrer le bout de son nez. Sa main se crispa sur le genou de Derek et dit :

- « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ok, on va sortir, lui dit il en la redressant alors qu'Allison reprenait la tasse.

- Pas seule avec un loup-garou, intervint Vincent Delanoé en faisant un pas en avant, alors que Juliet faisait un mouvement brusque en arrière.

- Et pas avec vous non plus visiblement. Elle ne voit rien quand elle me touche, contrairement à vous. »

Derek aida la jeune fille à se mettre debout et à se diriger vers la sortie, lui servant d'appuie étant donné que Juliet avait encore du mal à tenir sur ses pieds. Une fois sortie de l'appartement, Juliet sentit son corps devenir lourd et ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus. Elle se serait écroulée sur le sol sur Derek ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et la souleva, Juliet entoura sa nuque de ses bras pas reflexe, sa tête allant se reposer dans son cou. Quand ils se retrouvèrent hors de l'appartement, Derek s'assit sur la marche avant la porte principale, Juliet sur ses genoux. La jeune fille inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme si elle avait passé un trop long moment sous l'eau.

Inquiet de voir les yeux verts de Juliet rouler sans s'arrêter dans leurs orbites, Derek lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder.

- « Juliet…

- Hum

- Juliet regarde moi.

- Trop d'images, murmura-t-elle. Elles n'arrêtent pas de défiler.

- Il ne te touche plus maintenant.

- Je sais, dit elle sa voix ressemblant à celle d'une personne saoule. Mais ça continue. »

Complètement désemparé, Derek choisit la seule option qui lui vint à l'esprit. Alors que la tête de Juliet allait repartir en arrière, il donna un léger coup d'épaule pour la redresser et l'embrassa, plaquant durement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Juliet laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, les dents de Derek ayant cognées contre ses lèvres. Sa main qui était retombée sur son ventre remonta contre le visage du loup-garou et vint se mettre contre sa joue. Sous l'intensité des sentiments, les images s'envolèrent, comme chassées par les souvenirs et les sensations que Derek lui faisaient ressentir. Quand ils se séparèrent, Juliet était à bout de souffle, ses yeux brillants, examinant le visage de Derek, comme s'il était une apparition.

- « Tu as le don de me faire tout oublier, lui murmura-t-elle.

- C'était le but, sourit il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Juliet.

- Je n'ai pas comprit ce qui m'arrivait. Toutes ses images qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

- Une surdose d'images ?

- Probablement.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Il a fait des choses tellement horribles, Derek. Il y avait tellement de sang, tellement de morts.

- Ça va aller. C'est fini maintenant. Calme toi. »

Juliet le regarda dans les yeux et se releva doucement, entrainant Derek avec elle. La jeune femme tituba et le loup garou l'a rattrapa juste à temps.

- « Doucement Jules.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire alors ?

- Emmènes moi avec toi. S'il te plait.

- Ok. Je t'emmène à ma voiture. Marche doucement. Prends ton temps. »

Juliet le suivit et se laissa glisser dans la Camaro en douceur. Derek allait remonter dans l'immeuble quand Allison sortit, le sac de la médium dans les mains et le tendit à l'ancien Alpha. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et la jeune chasseuse fit un signe de la main à son amie, qui lui rendit. Derek rejoignit Juliet et prit la route vers l'entrepôt.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, la jeune femme avait retrouvé la totalité de ses esprits et réussit à monter les escaliers sans aide. Derek lui montra la chambre et lui dit qu'il dormirait dans le sofa à l'étage en dessous. Alors qu'il allait redescendre les escaliers en colimaçon, la jeune femme le rattrapa par le poignet et dit :

- « Reste avec moi. Je vais faire pleins de cauchemars. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule. S'il te plait.

- D'accord », dit Derek après avoir réfléchi.

Il se posa sur le lit et retira ses chaussures. Juliet fit de même et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec le tee shirt que Derek lui avait donné pour se changer. Quand elle ressortit de la pièce, le loup garou l'a regarda et Juliet rougit. Derek sembla reprendre contenance et ouvrit les couvertures.

- « Mets toi sous la couette rapidement avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

Juliet obéit et se glissa dans les draps. Derek se leva et retira son tee shirt, étirant ses muscles et la jeune femme en profita pour admirer la vue. Quand il eut retiré son jean, le loup garou rejoignit la jeune femme dans le lit. Juliet se mit sur le flanc gauche, face à Derek.

Derek leva la main et caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Juliet ferma les yeux et s'approcha de lui. La jeune femme emmêla ses jambes avec celles du loup garou. La jeune femme sentit le souffle de Derek sur ses joues et un frisson la secoua. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et elle rencontra les pupilles bleues du loup garou. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle posa ses lèvres contre celles de Derek avec un sentiment d'urgence. Ses doigts allèrent s'accrocher dans les cheveux noirs du loup garou. Derek la pressa contre lui et se glissa au dessus d'elle.

Ils se séparèrent du baiser et le loup garou posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme. Juliet soupira, ses mains glissant dans son dos, ses yeux toujours fermés, ses dents malmenant sa lèvre inférieure. Alors qu'elle écartait les jambes pour lui faire de la place, Derek se souleva, supportant son poids grâce à ses avants bras.

- « Attends…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On va peut être un peu trop vite.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Tu risquerais de le regretter.

- Peut être. Mais on n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour tout de suite. On peut toujours faire autre chose. »

Derek la regarda, un sourcil levé, se demandant si elle avait bien proposé ce qu'elle venait de proposer. Il sourit et se baissa vers elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissa redescendre contre elle, glissant ses mains sur le tee shirt de la jeune femme. Juliet passa ses mains dans le dos de Derek et fit glisser ses ongles sur les muscles. Un grognement sortit de la gorge du loup garou et la jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle se mit à la recherche de ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant. Juliet se redressa, entrainant Derek, attrapa le rebord du vêtement qu'il lui avait prêté pour dormir et le fit passer par dessus sa tête. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du loup garou et l'attira vers elle. Quand il se rallongea, Juliet gémit, sa poitrine nue allant s'écraser contre le torse chaud de Derek. Les lèvres du loup garou descendirent et allèrent rejoindre ses mains qui étaient posées sur les seins de la jeune femme. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux noirs de Derek. Elle se cambra, son souffle erratique, son corps se recouvrant de sueur.

- « Derek », murmura-t-elle.

L'interpelé se contenta de grogner, le son vibrant contre la peau devenue ultra sensible des seins de la jeune femme. Alors que le loup garou se redressa, la médium vit les yeux de son amant briller. Une des mains de Derek descendit, glissant le long de son ventre pour aller jouer avec l'élastique de la culotte de Juliet. La jeune femme leva les mains vers le visage du loup garou et caressa les paupières clauses du bout des doigts. Derek tira sur l'élastique de la culotte, la faisant descendre. Juliet leva le bassin, et l'aida à faire glisser le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait nue devant lui pour la première fois, Juliet eut un moment de gène et essaya de croiser les jambes. Mais le corps de Derek entre ses cuisses, dur, musclé, puissant, l'en empêcha. Le loup garou caressa sa joue, lui embrassant le bout du nez.

- « Tu es belle, lui murmura-t-il.

- Montre le moi. »

Alors qu'il fondait sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, Juliet sentit ses doigts caresser ses lèvres intimes, la faisant gémir. Elle sentait l'humidité entre ses cuisses, et elle pouvait sentir aussi l'érection de Derek contre son ventre, dure, chaude. Tentante. Alors qu'il était occupé à la toucher, Juliet posa sa main à plat contre la bosse qui déformait son boxer, le faisant gémir. Les dents de la jeune femme attrapèrent la lèvre inférieure de Derek et tirèrent légèrement dessus, le faisant grogner. Alors qu'elle venait de se mettre à le masser, le loup garou entra un doigt en elle, la faisant s'étrangler. Les ongles de sa main qui était toujours posée à plat sur son dos entrèrent dans sa peau. Il commença un va et vient, et une fois la sensation de gène passait, Juliet se mit à accompagner son mouvement avec son bassin, en réclamant toujours plus. La jeune femme remonta ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek, ses pieds allant se poser sur les fesses du loup garou. Quand il ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, les yeux de Juliet se mirent à rouler. La jeune femme avait l'impression que sa peau allait se détacher de ses os. Elle avait l'impression que ses cordes vocales ne pourraient jamais produire assez de sons pour exprimer le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Alors qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui échappait, Juliet s'entendit dire :

- « Je veux tes lèvres. En bas. »

Les yeux bleus électriques de Derek se mirent à briller, et il descendit, ses lèvres embrassant le nombril de la médium au passage.

Quand Juliet sentit la langue de Derek remplacer ses doigts, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Son bassin montait et descendait au même rythme que la langue du loup garou. Sa langue entra en elle, tournant, pendant que son pouce massait son clitoris en rythme avec sa langue. La médium avait accroché ses doigts dans les cheveux hirsutes de Derek, elle appuya sur sa tête, lui demandant silencieusement plus. Derek laissa échapper un ronronnement, qui vibra contre son clitoris et elle décolla. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, des étincelles se dessinant derrières ses paupières. Elle gémit, prononça le prénom de Derek un nombre incalculable de fois avant de redescendre sur Terre. Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement pied avec la réalité, son amant remonta, un sourire narquois sur le visage, les yeux brillants. Juliet embrassa le loup garou, sentant son propre gout sur les lèvres de son amant. Alors que Derek allait se laisser glisser à côté d'elle, la jeune femme le retint sur elle, murmurant :

- « Reste. J'aime sentir ton poids sur moi.

- Je suis trop lourd.

- Non. C'est agréable. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité.

- Tu es en sécurité. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

Comme pour sceller sa promesse, Derek l'embrassa, sa langue valsant avec celle de Juliet. Il mit fin au baiser en basculant à côté d'elle, l'attirant contre son torse. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son torse et se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur la poitrine imberbe de l'ancien Alpha. Alors que Derek lui caressait les cheveux, Juliet s'endormit, plus sereine que jamais.

Ce qui permit à Juliet de se rendre compte qu'elle rêvait encore, c'est quand elle aperçut Maria Hamilton dans la pièce blanche immaculée. La médium s'approcha d'elle et quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle se rendit compte que la loup garou était trempée.

- « J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me parler.

- Vous êtes Maria Hamilton. La mère de Joshua.

- Tu es une jeune femme impressionnante. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de pouvoir concentré dans une seule personne.

- J'ai appris les circonstances exactes de votre mort. Je suis tellement désolée. Ce que ma grand-mère a fait est impardonnable.

- Le passé est le passé Juliet. Il est inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Comment ? Comment votre fils a-t-il appris pour les circonstances de votre mort ? Personne ne le savait hormis ma grand-mère.

- Joshua a toujours été un garçon très intelligent. Peut être un peu trop. Je ne sais pas comment il a découvert la vérité mais il faut absolument qu'il arrête cette tuerie qu'il se plait à commettre. J'ai inculqué des valeurs à mon fils, que son père a mis quelques minutes à mettre en pièce. L'attaque des Hale que ta grand-mère a vu, c'était une idée de mon mari. Tout comme les Argent et les Hale, se sont les femmes qui dirigent dans notre meute. Les hommes sont trop facilement enclin à la violence. Regarde Gérard Argent, ou même Deuclion. Scott est un garçon qui a été élevé par une femme. Il connaît les valeurs de la vie. Mon fils doit être arrêté à tout prix, Juliet. Le meurtre de ta grand-mère a été le meurtre de trop. Comprends tu ?

- Oui. Mais comment l'arrêter ? Il semble tellement puissant.

- Il a su s'entourer de personnes puissantes. Mais il y a un moyen pour toi d'entrer en contact avec nous sans te mettre en danger.

- Comment ? Dites moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

- Tu dois apprendre à étendre ton pouvoir _Chérie_ », intervint une nouvelle voix.

Juliet se retourna et vit sa mère. La jeune femme se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- « _Maman_, tu me manques tellement.

- Je sais _mon Bébé._ Ecoutes, apprends à étendre ton pouvoir autour de toi. Quand tu y arriveras, tu seras capable de communiquer avec nous. Ce sera comme si nous étions toujours avec toi.

- _Maman, j'ai vu Papa._

- Je sais. Ton père a toujours été particulier.

- Il a tué tellement de personnes _Maman_. Quand j'ai vu les images, j'ai eu l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de hurler.

- Vincent Delanoé a peut être fais des choses horribles, mais il les a fait pour protéger ta mère, intervint Maria. Il n'était peut être pas parfait, mais il aimait sincèrement ta mère.

- Il veut m'éloigner des Hale.

- Et il a raison.

- Jamais, cria Juliet.

- Elle est plus en sécurité avec Derek Hale qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, renchérit Neyla.

- Toutes les femmes qui sont entrées dans la vie de Derek Hale sont mortes. C'est le destin que tu veux pour ta fille ! cria Maria.

- Les autres femmes n'étaient pas Juliet. Juliet est son âme sœur. Si elle meurt, il mourra aussi. Il le sait très bien et il ne laissera jamais personne lui faire du mal !

- Arrêtez ! hurla Juliet. Je ne quitterai jamais Derek. Il fait partie de moi. C'est de lui que j'ai rêvé la première fois que j'ai fais des rêves prémonitoires ! Je ne laisserai personne m'éloigner de lui ! Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal !

- Juliet… » commença sa mère.

Les murs de la pièce se mirent à trembler et Juliet se prit la tête entre les mains.

- « Personne ne lui fera de mal ! J'empêcherai quiconque essayera de lui faire du mal ! Il est à moi !

- Juliet réveille toi ! JULIET ! »

Juliet se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son séant comme un diable en boite. Ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement un repère et elle vit Derek, assit juste à côté d'elle, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille. Il dégagea son visage des cheveux qui lui tombaient dessus. Juliet le regardait comme s'il état la huitième merveille du monde. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, écrasant littéralement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand ils se séparèrent, le loup garou la serra dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer.

Quand les larmes se calmèrent, Juliet prit conscience de son corps nu contre celui, à demi-nu, de Derek. Alors que le loup garou prenait sa joue en coupe, il demanda :

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar, murmura-t-elle. Fais moi oublier, s'il te plait. »

Derek fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre sur le moment. Pour l'éclairer, Juliet attrapa la main qu'il avait posé sur sa joue et la guida jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'elle pressa.

- « Fais moi oublier, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Tout ce que tu veux. »

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Juliet se glissa à califourchon sur ses genoux, sentant l'érection de Derek contre sa cuisse. Alors que la deuxième main du loup garou restait inactive, la médium l'attrapa et la guida entre ses cuisses, amenant ses doigts à l'intérieure d'elle. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et il accéda à sa demande, Juliet rejeta sa tête en arrière, se relevant pour ressentir plus. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du loup garou et y prit appuie pour monter et descendre plus rapidement. Ses gémissements sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse le contrôle. Derek la regardait, ses yeux brillants, la main qui ne lui donnait pas du plaisir, glissée dans son boxer. Juliet l'attira contre elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main droite lâcha son épaule et alla rejoindre la deuxième main de Derek dans le sous vêtement.

- « Fais moi de la place », murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avec un sourire.

Derek se contenta de grogner et de retirer sa main, lui laissant toute la place pour manœuvrer. Juliet enroula ses doigts autour de son membre et les fit remonter, arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Derek. Voulant avoir plus de place, la jeune femme tira sur le boxer, le faisant glisser le long des jambes du loup garou. Alors qu'elle continuait de le toucher, Derek toucha un point à l'intérieur d'elle qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Son geste autour du sexe du loup garou s'accéléra, lui faisant lâcher un grognement. Alors qu'elle le sentait proche lui aussi, il lui attrapa le poignet, la coupant.

- « Quoi ? gémit Juliet, encore sous l'emprise de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- Arrêtes, je ne vais pas réussir à me retenir, répondit Derek, la voix tendue.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que je me retienne. »

Derek la poussa sur le côté, la faisant rebondir sur le matelas. Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Troublée, Juliet enfila sa culotte et le tee shirt de Derek et descendit les escaliers. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever et la jeune femme trouva Peter en train de manger un bol de céréales en lisant le journal. Etonnée, elle tira sur le tee shirt, essayant de cacher le plus possible ses jambes.

- « Après les gémissements que j'ai entendu hier, ce n'est pas un peu de peau qui va me faire peur. »

Comprenant l'allusion, Juliet rougit encore plus et se tortilla jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et dit :

- « On a fais tant de bruit ?

- Derek non, mais toi oui.

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sur que je trouverai bien le moyen de vous rendre l'appareil.

- Pas dans mon loft en tout cas », intervint Derek qui arriva dans la cuisine vêtu d'un jean déboutonné.

Il s'approcha de Juliet et lui embrassa la tempe gauche en fusillant son oncle du regard. La jeune femme le suivit du regard et fixa son tatouage.

- « Quelle est la signification du triskèle ? »

Peter se tourna à demi pour regarder le dos de Derek et dit, en se retournant vers elle :

- « Le triskèle a plusieurs significations. L'homme- la femme- l'enfant, le passé- le présent- le futur, il y a encore la fille- la femme- la mère.

- Et pour vous ? Les loups garous, je veux dire.

- Omégas- Bêtas- Alphas, répondit Derek à la place de Peter. Les trois phases dans lesquelles un loup garou peut passer. Scott les a toutes testées.

- Et toi ? lui demanda Juliet en enfonçant un morceau de pain avec du beurre dans sa bouche.

- Moi aussi.

- Le problème avec Derek, c'est qu'il est devenu un oméga par choix. Ce qu'aucun loup garou saint d'esprit fait intentionnellement, dit Peter d'un ai narquois.

- Le problème avec Peter, c'est qu'il a essayé de tuer tellement de monde, qu'il va finir par devenir un oméga. Parce qu'on l'aura foutu à la porte à grand coup de pieds au cul », rétorqua Derek en passant derrière Juliet.

Juliet ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, recevant au passage un regard noir de la part de Peter. Décidant que c'était le bon moment pour déguerpir, la jeune femme remonta les escaliers et trouva Derek nu, une serviette jetée sur une épaule. Il lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule pendant qu'elle regardait outrageusement ses fesses. Il lui fit ce sourire qu'elle trouvait absolument craquant mais aussi absolument horripilant.

- « Je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux venir ? »

Juliet le regarda, un peu perdue puis sourit en retirant le tee shirt.

- « Un peu que je viens ! »


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

* * *

_Disclaimer :__ Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Juliet, Vincent Delanoé et l'histoire de Joshua Hamilton._

_Rappel des précédents chapitres :__ Juliet a failli se noyer dans le lac de Beacon Hills. La jeune femme des cauchemars où elle voit un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas mourir. Elle a découvert qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs de Médium. Juliet découvre que l'homme dans ses cauchemars, c'est Derek Hale. Elle apprend les vraies circonstances de la mort de sa mère, qui sont similaire au suicide d'une loup garou. Le fils de cette loup garou a fondé un meute et tue toutes les médiums qu'ils croisent. Il se met donc à la poursuite de Juliet. Elle se met à sortir avec Derek, tout en apprenant que c'est sa grand mère la responsable de tout. Elle veut partir avec Allison à Baltimore pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec Maria Hamilton mais elle tombe sur son père qui la touche, déclenchant des visions._

_ Juliet va chez Derek pour échapper à son père, et ils ont leur première relation sexuelle…_

Un mois après l'accident avec son père, Juliet était à la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton, assise en tailleur sur une des tables d'examen, à regarder Scott soigner un chiot chien-loup, sans famille.

- « Et tu en es où dans la projection de tes pouvoirs ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'arrive à voir des formes floues autour de nous, et j'entends des murmures. Mais j'y suis presque, je le sens. Je travaille tous les jours. Je n'abandonne pas. Et vous ? Vous en êtes où avec Joshua Hamilton ?

- Isaac pense avoir trouvé son repère. On va tenter une offensive ce week end.

- Et avec Allison ?

- Quoi avec Allison ?

- Vous en êtes où ?

- On a discuté. On a décidé que l'on reprenait tout à zéro. Les rendez vous comme la première fois et tout le tralala. On ne veut pas faire d'erreur.

- Vous faites bien.

- Et toi avec Derek ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite en ce moment. Il est bizarre.

- Il doit avoir une bonne raison. Il tient à toi.

- Hum. »

Juliet reporta son regard sur ses mains et tira sur les manches de son pull. Elle sauta à bas de son siège et dit en s'approchant :

- « Peu importe. Tu vas en faire quoi de ce petit bébé après ? Tu ne vas pas le remettre à la rue ?

- Non. On va lui trouver une famille. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me disais que j'étais seule maintenant. Et qu'un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Tu voudrais le prendre ? Les Argent sont d'accord ?

- Je vais retourner chez moi. Il y a assez de place pour un chien dans la maison.

- Juliet… La maison n'est peut être pas l'endroit le plus sécurisé pour toi tant que cette meute est toujours dans les parages.

- Je ne vais pas me cacher toute ma vie Scott. Cette maison est l'endroit où j'ai toujours vécu, où j'ai grandi. Je veux y retourner.

- Vraiment Juliet…

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Et si je demande à Derek ?

- Il peut toujours aller se gratter. Je rentre chez moi. Ce n'est pas une bande de loups garous mal léchés qui vont m'empêcher de retourner dans MA maison. Zut à la fin. »

Scott rit et prit le chiot dans ses bras.

- « Il va encore falloir lui faire ses vaccins, et après il est à toi. Il sera prêt à affronter le monde extérieur demain.

- Parfait. Je reviens demain alors. »

Juliet lui sourit, le salua d'un signe de main et sortit de la clinique. Elle monta dans sa voiture et prit la route de sa maison. Alors qu'elle roulait sur la départementale, une voix surgit du siège passager, la faisant violement sursauter.

- « Tu sais pertinemment que retourner dans cette maison, c'est signer ton arrêt de mort. »

Juliet se tourna vers le fantôme qui avait pris place dans sa voiture et dit, la voix partant désagréablement dans les aigus :

- « Bordel, tu es qui toi ?!

- Un ami, dit le garçon comme si c'était le truc le plus normal du monde.

- On ne t'a jamais dis qu'il fallait s'annoncer ? Pour éviter aux gens de faire une crise cardiaque ?!

- Désolé, mais la plupart du temps, les gens ne m'entendent pas alors j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Tu aimerais le savoir hein ?

- Non, je te le demande juste pour le fun. Evidemment que je veux le savoir.

- Je m'appelle Matt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma voiture Matt ?

- Je veille sur toi.

- Tu es un fantôme. Tu ne peux rien faire.

- Je peux t'avertir du danger.

- Pour l'instant, le seul danger que j'ai rencontré, c'est toi me faisant peur, au risque de me faire avoir un accident de voiture.

- Je me suis déjà excusé.

- Oui, et bien, moi j'ai eu vraiment très peur.

- Ça ira, tu t'en remettras.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Te prévenir qu'Hamilton fait surveiller ta maison. A l'instant où tu mettras un pied dedans, toute une meute de loups garous te tombera dessus. Tu en es consciente ?

- Oui. Mais je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me cacher. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

- Et bien dans ce cas, j'imagine que je te reverrais bientôt. En tant que fantôme. »

Et il disparut.

- « Sympathique », souffla la jeune femme.

Juliet se gara devant sa maison. Elle coupa le moteur de la voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à la bâtisse. Serrant les doigts autour du volant en cuir, la jeune femme dit :

- « Je ne te vois pas mais je sais que tu peux m'entendre. J'ai parfaitement conscience que tu fais ça pour venger la morte de ta mère, mais me tuer, et tuer toutes les personnes qui ont les mêmes pouvoirs que moi, ne la ferra pas revenir. Je te propose de me retrouver au lycée ce soir. Sur le terrain de lacrosse. A vingt deux heures. Sois à l'heure. »

La médium remit le contact, et reprit la route. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Un courant d'air froid se répandit dans la voiture et elle aperçut du coin de l'œil qu'un fantôme avait prit la place de Matt.

- « Avant que tu me le demandes, je m'appelle Paige.

- Et que me veux tu ?

- Je viens te parler de Derek.

- De Derek ?

- Oui. Moi aussi j'ai été amoureuse de lui. Il a été mon premier et dernier amour. Et j'ai été son premier amour.

- Stiles m'a parlé de toi.

- Tu ne dois pas te vendre à la meute de Joshua comme ça.

- Que dois je faire alors ? Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de blessés à cause de moi. Je me suis cachée pendant trop de temps.

- Si tu meurs, Derek se laissera mourir, tu le sais.

- Il a survécu à ta mort. Il survivra à la mienne.

- Non. L'amour qu'il a pour toi est complètement différent de l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Moi, j'étais son premier amour, son amour de jeunesse, le premier émoi. Kate Argent a été son grand amour. Celui à qui il a confié tous ses secrets. Même si elle les a retourné contre lui. Mais toi. Toi, tu es l'amour de sa vie Juliet. Si tu meurs, tu le détruiras.

- Comment sais tu tous cela sur Derek ?

- Tout comme ta mère veille sur toi, je veille sur Derek. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec toi. Ne l'abandonne pas Juliet.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

- Parfait. Alors fais attention à toi. »

Et elle disparut.

Juliet se dit que les fantômes devraient vraiment apprendre à s'annoncer avant d'apparaître et, éventuellement, le dire quand ils disparaissent. Mais les paroles de Paige l'avaient mené à réfléchir. Est ce que le fantôme du premier amour de Derek avait raison ? Est ce que Derek se laisserait mourir si elle venait à disparaître ? La jeune femme n'avait pas réponse à ces questions. Bien déterminé à ne pas aller voir la meute de Joshua avant d'avoir une certitude, Juliet donna un coup de volent et fit demi tour, prenant la direction du loft. Elle se gara et monta à l'appartement rapidement. La médium poussa la porte coulissante et entra dans le loft. Toute la meute était réunie et Juliet fixa son regard sur Derek. Les conversations se turent et elle dit :

- « J'ai besoin de te parler Derek. En privé, s'il te plait. »

L'ancien Alpha fit un signe de tête aux autres, qui se levèrent et quittèrent. Allison fit un sourire à la jeune femme et Lydia lui fit un signe discret d'encouragement. Après que Peter ait refermé la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls, Juliet posa son sac sur le vieux sofa et s'approcha du loup garou.

- « J'ai vu mes premiers fantômes, dit elle.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. J'ai vu Paige. »

Juliet vit Derek déglutir et le loup garou s'assit sur une chaise, déstabilisé.

- « Que… Que t'a-t-elle dis ?

- Elle m'a dis beaucoup de chose. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'intéresse.

- Laquelle ?

- A quel point je compte pour toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux savoir Derek. A quel point je suis importante pour toi. Dis moi !

- Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie Juliet. Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Tu m'évites en ce moment. Depuis que j'ai passé la nuit ici, on dirait que tu fais tout pour ne plus te retrouver seul à seule avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça Jules…

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Tu es devenue tellement importante pour moi que j'ai peur que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne puisse pas m'en remettre. J'ai été tellement dévasté quand Paige est morte, que je n'arriverai pas à me relever cette fois ci si tu mourrais toi aussi.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien Derek. »

Juliet s'approcha de lui, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, sa langue dansa avec la sienne. Quand ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme colla son front contre le sien.

- « Je t'aime Derek. Plus que ma propre vie. Et le fait de t'aimer à ce point me fait peur. Je me suis mis à t'aimer avant même de te rencontrer. Où que tu ailles, j'irai aussi Derek. Si tu vis, je vivrais aussi. Rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. (Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues).

- Je t'aime… »

Juliet l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Et cela lui fit l'effet d'un adieu.

* * *

_Désolée, le chapitre est un peu court..._

_Je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine parce que j'ai la première épreuve du BAC le mardi et donc voila._

_Je vous promets que je vais essayer de poster mais je ne garanti rien..._

_Merci d'avoir lu et à plus tard !_

_Bye_


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

* * *

(Attention, LEMON !)

_Disclaimer :__ Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Juliet, Vincent Delanoé et l'histoire de Joshua Hamilton._

_Rappel des précédents chapitres :__ Juliet a failli se noyer dans le lac de Beacon Hills. La jeune femme des cauchemars où elle voit un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas mourir. Elle a découvert qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs de Médium. Juliet découvre que l'homme dans ses cauchemars, c'est Derek Hale. Elle apprend les vraies circonstances de la mort de sa mère, qui sont similaire au suicide d'une loup garou. Le fils de cette loup garou a fondé un meute et tue toutes les médiums qu'ils croisent. Il se met donc à la poursuite de Juliet. Elle se met à sortir avec Derek, tout en apprenant que c'est sa grand mère la responsable de tout. Elle veut partir avec Allison à Baltimore pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec Maria Hamilton mais elle tombe sur son père qui la touche, déclenchant des visions._

_ Juliet va chez Derek pour échapper à son père, et ils ont leur première relation sexuelle…_

_ La jeune femme a aperçu ses premiers fantômes, dont Matt, le premier maitre du Kanima et Paige, le premier amour de Derek. Avant cela, elle a donné rendez vous à Joshua au terrain de lacrosse du lycée pour essayer de résoudre ce conflit. Les paroles de Paige l'ayant fais réfléchir, Juliet est allée voir Derek pour savoir si elle comptait vraiment pour lui._

* * *

Juliet sentait les mains de Derek parcourir son corps. Elle avait chaud, elle avait envie de lui. Le loup garou se mit à embrasser son visage, ses mains sous son tee-shirt. La jeune femme attrapa le bas du tee shirt de son amant et le tira vers le haut, le faisant passer par dessus sa tête. Les mains de la médium se mirent à parcourir le torse du loup garou, le faisant gémir.

Quand Derek l'embrassa à nouveau, Juliet ressentit comme un sentiment d'urgence. Comme si le temps lui était soudainement compté. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Elle fit passer elle même son pull par dessus sa tête, et retira son jean et ses chaussures. Une fois en sous vêtements, Juliet passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et pressa son corps contre le sien. L'ancien Alpha fléchit sur ses jambes, passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme et la souleva, la forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Derek l'allongea sur le tapis, la surplombant. Les cheveux auburn de la jeune femme s'étalèrent autour de son visage, ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants lui donnaient un air angélique. La bouche du loup garou dériva sur sa gorge, pendant que ses mains glissaient sur ses courbes, la faisant se cambrer.

- « Derek…

- Hum…

- Fais moi l'amour. S'il te plait… »

Derek répondit par un grognement et se redressa, l'entrainant avec lui. Juliet se retrouva assise sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Les mains de la jeune femme descendirent vers le bouton du jean du jeune homme et le déboutonna. La médium se laissa partir en arrière, se rallongeant sur le tapis, le laissant se débarrasser de son pantalon et de boxer en même temps. Elle se mit en position assise, les mains appuyées derrière elle, les jambes écartées et les cheveux en bataille, en souriant, lui soutirant un grognement. Elle se redressa un peu plus, glissant ses mains derrière son dos, dégrafant son soutien gorge et fit glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras. Juliet se mit à genoux, appuya sur les épaules de Derek, le contraignant à s'allonger sur le tapis à son tour. Elle glissa le long de son corps, ses lèvres glissant sur le ventre du loup garou. La main droite de la jeune femme se posa sur l'érection de l'ancien Alpha. Les yeux bleus électriques de Derek se mirent à briller et Juliet continua à descendre. La jeune femme enroula ses doigts à la base de son érection, ses lèvres se posant sur son gland. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, le faisant glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Alors qu'elle faisait remonter ses lèvres, elle sentit une des mains de Derek se perdre dans ses cheveux, lui intimant un mouvement. Quand il appuya un peu plus à l'arrière de son crâne, s'enfonçant trop dans sa gorge, elle mordit légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il lui laisse le champ libre. Juliet se redressa, le faisant sortir de sa bouche et le regarda, un sourcil leva.

Juliet rampa le long du corps de Derek, pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Le loup garou se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. La jeune femme le regarda en souriant, commençant à faire onduler ses hanches, en laissant échapper un gémissement. La médium glissa ses doigts de chaque côté de sa culotte et le fit descendre. Une fois le dernier sous vêtements retiré, elle se pencha au dessus de lui, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, ses cheveux faisant comme un rideau les coupant du monde.

- « Aimes moi », murmura-t-elle.

Derek grogna, passa ses mains derrière ses cuisses et la fit rouler, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Juliet laissa échapper son souffle en sentant l'érection de son amant contre son pubis. Le loup garou l'embrassa, au moment même où il l'a pénétrait. Le gémissement qui lui échappa à ce moment là n'était en rien lié au plaisir. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Larme que Derek récupéra du bout de son index, lui murmurant :

- « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Ça va, lui répondit-elle. Je vais bien. Continues, s'il te plait. »

Derek se mit donc à amorcer un mouvement de va et vient. Juliet se cambra, commençant à ressentir du plaisir. Alors que la chaleur à l'intérieur de son bas ventre commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte, elle griffa le dos du loup garou, traçant des marques sur sa peau, qui cicatrisèrent immédiatement. La jeune femme remonta ses genoux un peu plus, croisant ses chevilles autour de la taille de l'ancien Alpha. Derek accéléra le rythme, appuyé sur ses mains. Alors que Juliet ferma les yeux, la boule à l'intérieur de son ventre sembla exploser et elle poussa le gémissement de plaisir le plus fort qu'elle ait poussé jusque là. Le loup garou ne tarda pas à la suivre et il s'écroula à côté d'elle, le corps recouvert de transpiration.

Juliet se mit sur le flanc, face à lui, et lui caressa le visage.

Durant le reste de l'après midi, ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois, la médium se gorgeant de l'odeur de la peau de son amant.

Mais vers vingt heures, alors que Derek venait de s'endormir après une énième étreinte, Juliet se leva, se rhabilla et quitta le loft le plus discrètement possible. Elle prit la route de son ancienne maison et monta au grenier, espérant que personne ne surveillait l'habitation. La jeune femme se rendit dans la pièce qui fut la chambre de sa mère et glissa un bras sous le lit. Tâtonnant les lattes du sommier, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une grosse enveloppe en papier kraft était scotchée et Juliet tira un coup sec dessus, la décrochant. Elle l'ouvrit précipitamment et la vida sur le plancher. Un pistolet tomba dans un bruit sourd, qui fit sursauter la jeune femme et une dague tomba à côté de l'arme. Les mains tremblantes, la jeune femme vérifia que le pistolet était bien chargé et le glissa dans le creux de ses reins, rabattant son pull par dessus. Elle glissa ensuite la dague dans sa botte et redescendit les escaliers à toute allure. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et prit la route du lycée. Cette enveloppe, elle l'avait découvert après la mort de sa mère, par hasard, en fouillant dans sa chambre. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que la police ne l'ait pas trouvé après la mort de sa Grand Mère.

Juliet avait l'impression que le trajet durait un siècle. Arrivée là bas, elle coupa le moteur et regarda l'heure sur le cadran lumineux de son tableau de bord. Vingt et une heure. Il lui restait une heure avant le rendez vous.

La médium descendit de sa voiture et entra dans le lycée. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Le silence régnait dans l'établissement, lui donnant des frissons. Elle se dirigea, comme par automatisme, vers le placard à balais dont Derek l'avait sorti après qu'elle y avait été enfermée. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, brusquement, comme pour essayer de surprendre quelqu'un. Mais il n'y avait rien, à part des balais, des sceaux et des serpillères. Elle refermait la porte quand elle vit, à nouveau, quelqu'un dans le couloir, à la périphérique de son champ de vision. Juliet se tourna vers la silhouette et dit :

- « Qui êtes vous ? »

La médium s'approcha.

- « Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit elle. Je veux juste savoir qui vous êtes.

- Aucun mal !? dit le fantôme, disparaissant pour réapparaitre à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Toutes les personnes capables de me voir me font du mal !

- Je vous promets que je ne vous veux vraiment aucun mal. Je veux juste savoir qui vous êtes.

- Jamais ! »

Le fantôme, furieux, se dissipa et Juliet ressentit un grand courant d'air froid l'a traverser. Elle frissonna et se frictionna les bras comme pour se réchauffer.

La jeune femme reprit le chemin vers le stade de lacrosse et quand elle arriva sur le terrain, les projecteurs étaient allumés, l'aveuglant.

- « J'aime la ponctualité, dit une voix masculine qu'elle reconnue sans peine. Tu es même en avance. Es tu si pressée que cela de mourir ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir prochainement, dit elle, le cherchant du regard.

- Pourtant, c'est ce qui va arriver. Ce soir. »

La voix de Joshua était juste derrière, et elle se retourna rapidement pour lui faire face, mais il l'attrapa par la gorge, ses pieds quittant le sol et la projeta plus loin. Juliet atterrit durement sur le gazon. Elle se redressa et vit l'Alpha s'approcher d'elle. Elle se mit à ramper en arrière, utilisant ses pieds et ses mains.

- « J'ai découvert les circonstances de la mort de ta mère, dit elle précipitamment, le souffle court. Je sais qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée, et je sais que ma grand-mère est en partie responsable de se qui lui est arrivé, mais tu ne peux pas tuer toutes les médiums.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? grogna l'Alpha. Je suis un Alpha, je fais se que je veux. (Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira).

- Je peux voir les fantômes, cria-t-elle, le faisant s'arrêter. J'ai réussi à voir des fantômes. J'ai vu ta mère.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Elle a dit que tu ne devais pas mettre toutes les médiums dans le même sac. Elle a dit aussi que le meurtre de ma mère était le meurtre de trop. Tu dois arrêter de briser des familles pour ton propre plaisir.

- Tu dis ça pour gagner du temps.

- Non ! Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Ce que ma grand-mère a fait est impardonnable, je le comprends. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais rien fais. Je n'ai connaissance de mes pouvoirs que depuis un mois et demi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir une vie normale. Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ses pouvoirs. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai appris pour mes pouvoirs, c'est 'pourquoi moi ? qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que ça m'arrive à moi ?'. Je ne veux pas de ses pouvoirs, je veux juste avoir une vie ordinaire.

- Tu parles bien. Et ton baratin est bien ficelé. Mais ça ne change rien. Je vais te tuer.

- Je ne crois pas non », dit une voix que la jeune femme reconnut.

Joshua se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Derek, qui lui colla un coup de poing en plein visage. L'Alpha lâcha Juliet et la jeune femme en profita pour se lever et s'éloigner. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que la meute de Joshua faisait face à la meute de Scott. Alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, elle revit ce cauchemar qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de faire depuis qu'on avait tenté de la noyer. Derek se faisant tirer dessus.

Alors que le combat entre les loups garous commençaient, Juliet aperçut son père apparaître dans les gradins… accompagné de toute une horde de chasseurs. Alors qu'une fille s'approchait d'Isaac qui se battait avec un autre bêta, la jeune femme se précipita vers elle et la fit tomber. Elles se redressèrent et Juliet attrapa la dague qu'elle avait glissé dans sa boite. Elles se battirent et la médium finit par réussir à lui entailler sévèrement le bras et la cuisse, forçant la chasseuse à se rendre.

Elle aperçut que ses amis avaient pris le dessus sur leur adversaire, et que Derek avait mis KO l'Alpha de la meute ennemi. Alors que la jeune femme se précipitait vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle aperçut le visage de son père dans un coin sombre, qui n'était pas éclairé par les projecteurs. Elle le vit lever son arme, viser.

Tout se passa au ralenti. Son regard passa de son père à Derek et de Derek à son père. Le loup garou sembla comprendre et se tourna vers le chasseur, un rugissement sortant de sa gorge au moment même où Vincent Delanoé appuyait sur la gâchette.

Et Juliet hurla.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

* * *

_Disclaimer :__ Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Juliet, Vincent Delanoé et l'histoire de Joshua Hamilton._

_Rappel des précédents chapitres :__ Juliet a failli se noyer dans le lac de Beacon Hills. La jeune femme des cauchemars où elle voit un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas mourir. Elle a découvert qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs de Médium. Juliet découvre que l'homme dans ses cauchemars, c'est Derek Hale. Elle apprend les vraies circonstances de la mort de sa mère, qui sont similaire au suicide d'une loup garou. Le fils de cette loup garou a fondé un meute et tue toutes les médiums qu'ils croisent. Il se met donc à la poursuite de Juliet. Elle se met à sortir avec Derek, tout en apprenant que c'est sa grand mère la responsable de tout. Elle veut partir avec Allison à Baltimore pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec Maria Hamilton mais elle tombe sur son père qui la touche, déclenchant des visions._

_ Juliet va chez Derek pour échapper à son père, et ils ont leur première relation sexuelle… _

_La jeune femme a aperçu ses premiers fantômes, dont Matt, le premier maitre du Kanima et Paige, le premier amour de Derek. Avant cela, elle a donné rendez vous à Joshua au terrain de lacrosse du lycée pour essayer de résoudre ce conflit. Les paroles de Paige l'ayant fais réfléchir, Juliet est allée voir Derek pour savoir si elle comptait vraiment pour lui._

_ Derek et Juliet ont fais l'amour pour la première fois. Après la jeune femme est allée dans sa maison pour récupérer des armes et est allée au lycée comme convenu. Elle a rencontré le fantôme qui l'avait coincé dans un placard. Quand elle rejoint Joshua sur la terrain de lacrosse, la meute de Scott arrive et un combat commence. Le père de Juliet qui est arrivé, tire sur Derek. Juliet comprend qu'il est celui qu'elle voit tirer sur Derek dans ses cauchemars._

* * *

Juliet avait l'impression de vivre en direct son pire cauchemar.

Quand la balle percuta Derek, il eut un giclement de sang et il partit en arrière. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et arrivait à ses côtés au même moment où il tombait sur le sol. La plaie dans l'abdomen du loup garou était énorme, comme si le chasseur lui avait tiré dessus avec un fusil à pompe. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

- « Non, Derek. Derek. »

Juliet posa ses mains sur la plaie et essaya de stopper le flux de sang. Mais ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et elle se retrouva recouverte de sang jusqu'aux coudes. Un filet de sang coulait de la bouche du loup garou, et elle paniqua.

- « Derek parle moi, je t'en supplie.

- C'était ça ton cauchemar hein ? »

Juliet laissa échapper un sanglot et dit, en attrapant le visage de Derek entre ses mains pleines de sang ;

- « Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser !

- Ce que tu as fais ce soir était idiot…

- Je sais, je suis désolée. Garde les yeux ouverts, dit elle en le voyant fermer les paupières. Garde les yeux ouverts et parle moi ! Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Pas toi.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à te protéger.

- Tu m'as mieux protégée que quiconque dans ma vie.

- Quand Paige est morte, et que mes yeux ont changé de couleur, je ne pensais plus pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'avait aimé elle. (Il toussa, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche). Mais tu as surgit devant ma voiture, complétement paniquée, et poursuivis par une meute entière de loups garous. (Il leva la main et caressa sa joue.) Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

- On dirait que tu me dis adieu. Mais tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Laisse moi de la place, Juliet », dit précipitamment Deaton qui surgit soudain, apparaissant de nulle part.

La jeune femme se décala, lui laissant de la place pour travailler. Elle se releva, laissant le vétérinaire essayait de sauver Derek. Elle leva les yeux et vit son père, toujours là, le fusil le long de sa jambe et la fixant, elle. Et là, Juliet ressentit le poids du pistolet dans le creux de ses reins. La jeune femme s'approcha de son père en passant la main dans son dos pour attraper l'arme. Alors que Vincent ouvrait la bouche pour parler avec elle, elle pointa l'arme devant elle, le visant entre les deux yeux.

- « Juliet, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il soudain, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Tu te pointes dans ma vie, tu te permets de vouloir tout diriger, et tu tires sur l'homme que j'aime, et tu oses me demander ce que j'ai ! Pour qui tu te prends pour venir gâcher ma vie ! Tu n'es pas mon père et tu ne le seras jamais ! Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie ! Je veux que tu disparaisses ! Tu n'es qu'un tueur, un assassin. Ce que tu as fait à tous ses gens dans ta vie, tu mériterais qu'on te le fasse une centaine de fois ! Tu es un monstre ! Un monstre bien pire que des loups garous !

- Je l'ai fais pour te protéger !

- Derek ne m'aurait jamais fais de mal ! Aucun des loups garous de la meute de Scott ne m'auraient fais de mal ! Mais toi, tu débarques ici avec tes gros sabots et tu te permets de croire que tu sais tout ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un MONSTRE !

- Juliet… »

Alors qu'il essayait de parlementer, la jeune femme abaissa le canon de son arme rapidement, visa le genou de l'homme et appuya sur la gâchette. La balle partit et l'homme qui avait contribuait à lui donner la vie tomba sur son genou valide en poussant un cri de douleur.

- « Si Derek meurt, la prochaine balle, elle n'atterrira pas dans ton genou », menaça-t-elle.

Les chasseurs aidèrent leur chef à se relever, et ils filèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent.

A ce jour, Juliet ne l'a jamais revu, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.


End file.
